The Quest
by Satya Kaden
Summary: The Shadow Men want to play another game. Julian finds out exactly what kind of game they want to play and whose lives are at stake. ***LAST CHAPTER NOW HERE***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing L.J. Smith related. I do, however, own Ezra because I made him up. That's all so far, though.  
This is my first Forbidden Game fic, so please be nice when you review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
The room was bathed in darkness. Any normal person would not have been able to see anything that was in the room. Yet, these were not normal people. In fact, they couldn't even be considered human.   
  
They stood near the walls of the room, giving way to the space that was needed in the center of the room. Some of them hopped from one foot to the other, excited that a new game was just about to begin. They loved games. Others giggled obscenely, knowing that this game would be the best yet.   
  
Ezra stood just inside the door to the room, listening to his subjects' voices grow loud with anticipation. Yes, it had been so long since they had had a game worth playing. Sure, they played games with the mortals all of the time. But, the real fun came in when they got to play games with their own kind.  
  
"Let us begin," Ezra said over the din of the other Shadow Men. He walked through the shadows to the middle of the room. Before him stood a dais, waiting to serve its purpose. A slim branch of wood sat on its edge. Names of different Shadow Men covered its front and back. The Shadow Men watched in awe. Would their King cut someone's name out just for fun before the game started?   
  
Ezra smiled and raised his hands high in the air. Every sound in the room suddenly ceased to exist. The smile never left Ezra's lips; he loved to be the center of attention.  
  
Suddenly a bright ray of light streaked through the room, passing the gasping Shadow Men. It was so bright! They had never seen anything like it. It hurt their eyes just to look at it. The Shadow Men covered their eyes and waited, knowing that Ezra would control the light.  
  
The light came to a stop around Ezra, knowing its master well. It circled him twice and he could feel the seductive heat coming from its radiance. One thing about the shadow world that Ezra could not stand was how cold it was. Every time he conjured the light, he made sure to feel its pure beauty of heat before returning to the coldness.  
  
Ezra moved his hands, palms out, and gestured to the table before him. The light obediently moved and circled the table. It gained speed. Faster, faster, it circled around the table.  
  
The Shadow Men uncovered their eyes and watched, entranced as the light moved so quickly. Suddenly, they could not see the light moving as the entire table was enveloped with its rays. They gasped over the show and whispered amongst themselves how powerful Ezra was to control the light.  
  
Ezra smiled, his grin larger this time. Aye, showing his power over the light was not a bad thing. It always proved to the other Shadow Men just what he could do if provoked. And as long as they are in fear of me, Ezra thought, they will not try to erase my name.  
  
Making sure the light had settled, Ezra reached out and grasped the light piece of wood in his hand. He held it up high in the air, listening as the Shadow Men around him gasped. He loved that sound; the sound of pure fear and awe rolled into one. In his hands, Ezra held all of the Shadow Mens' very existence. On small slip of my dagger and they would not exist, he thought slyly. But, he added silently, not today. For, they had another game to play today.  
  
Ezra reached down to his ankle where his dagger was clasped tightly to his leg. He unsheathed the dagger, the blade glinting in the light surrounding the table. Ever so slowly, he raised the dagger until it was at equal height with the piece of wood in the air.  
  
"Ezra. Ezra. Ezra," The Shadow Men whispered amongst themselves, each one unable to take their eyes off their young king before them.  
  
Slowly, Ezra brought the piece of wood and his dagger down to a more comfortable level. And then, as the whispering of his name grew louder, Ezra slashed the wood with the blade of his dagger. One new name to the wood. Well, not exactly new, per se. The name was an old one. It just hadn't been used for a long while.  
  
After the name was carved into the wood, Ezra held in up in the air for all of the Shadow Men to see. They cheered and clapped, even as Ezra moved away from the table and stood in the shadows.   
  
All eyes went back to the dais, which was still covered in light. At first their eyes saw nothing new. And then, slowly, something started to appear.   
At first, it only appeared to be a small shimmer, nothing more. But then the shimmer grew across the table, fitting the form of a body. A mist followed the shimmering, covering the whole table lightly.  
  
The Shadow Men gasped, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
The shimmer continued and a small faint image started to form within it. First a foot, and then another one. Two legs. The shimmer moved over more of the table. A chest was forming, a neck, a head.   
  
The Shadow Men all laughed obscenely as the image became clearer, its edges sharpening as the boy on the dais slowly came back to them. The mist started to dissolve. They laughed when they saw his familiar white-blond hair. His eyes, though, still were closed.  
  
"Julian. Julian. Julian," The Shadow Men chanted quietly.  
  
The shimmering stopped as the image appeared in full. The boy lay so still, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Wake up, Julian," Ezra commanded.  
  
Julian opened his eyes slowly, staring into the light that surrounded him. Where am I, he wondered briefly. What has happened? And then it hit him.  
  
Someone had carved his name back into the runestave.  
  
Someone had woken him up.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so I am wondering if I should keep going with this one. What do you think, hmm? Please, review and let me know if I should keep going with Ezra and Julian. See, what I have in mind is that Ezra has a task for Julian. I know that's kind of vague, but I don't want to give it all away just in case I decide to keep writing on this one. So, let me know, k?  



	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I own nothing L.J. Smith related.  
Hope you guys like it. Please review.  
  
  
Julian squinted at the light surrounding him. His eyes were not used to its brilliance. Especially when he they had not been used for so long. And they hurt. Oh, the white-hot pain cut through his head with great speed. He gasped and reached for his head, his hand coming to rest on his forehead.   
  
He had never thought that coming back into existence would be so hard. Of course, he had not really been expecting to be erased from that very existence as soon as he had been. All he had wanted was to protect Jenny from the others. It was always all for Jenny. Jenny.....he thought desperately as the pain sliced through his brain again. For just a slight second, Julian wondered where she was. Could they have caught her again? Is that why they had carved his name back in the runestave? To torture him with Jenny's sweet face? Nothing could be worse, Julian knew.  
  
Slowly, still clutching at his head, Julian sat up from his position on the dais. He could hear the other Shadow Men clap and cheer around him. Something was amiss, though, Julian knew. He could sense it.  
  
Julian stared out in the darkness beyond the light surrounding the table and waited for his eyes to focus. He squinted and slowly he could see the hulking shapes hiding along the parameter of the room. Aye, this was big, Julian realized. All of the Shadow Men were present.  
  
The pain receded from his head slowly, and soon Julian felt more like he used to. He hopped off the table and felt pure satisfaction when his legs did not crumble underneath him.   
  
Suddenly, it was too much for him. He still felt a bit weak. It wouldn't be too long, though. Julian could feel the strength starting to run through his rusty veins once more.   
  
Julian leaned against the table and waited. They were bound to do something to him.  
  
"Julian," a voice from his left side called.  
  
Julian turned slowly, knowing the owner of the voice all too well. There had been a time many, many years before in which they had been friends. Of course, that was before......Well now, they were mortal enemies.  
  
"Hello Julian," Ezra said calmly, looking at the boy before him. He could just imagine the millions of thoughts that would be tripping over each other in Julian's mind. And he smiled, knowing that he had been the cause of such chaos.  
  
"Ezra," Julian said and then coughed. His throat was still dry from not being used in so long. Julian let go of the table and stood up to his full height.  
  
The Shadow Men gathered closer and watched in fascination as Julian and Ezra simply stared at each other. It was a simple staring match. Whoever looked away first lost and was shown to be the weaker of the two. A child's game to some. But, to the Shadow Men it was amazing because the simple game was now being played between their present leader and their past leader. Who won would determine the course of the next game played.  
  
Ezra had expected this. After all, would he have expected less from his worthy adversary? It is just like Julian to wake up holding a grudge, Ezra thought. And he smiled. Everything had been planned for.   
  
Julian was still weak and if Ezra was going to bend him under his power, he would have to strike now. Ezra was not the kind of person that didn't mind losing a challenge. In fact, he hated it with his entire being. And he was not about to lose this one, especially not to Julian.  
  
Ezra's brown eyes bore into Julian's icy blue ones. They said nothing, only stared at each other. Julian knew the stakes that this game held and he was wary of them. The pain had started in his head again and Julian could barely stand on his two feet. Just a few more seconds, he thought. If he could only think of some way to get Ezra to lose his focus, Julian could win. Yet, for some reason, Julian's mind did not want to think. The pain was just too unbearable.  
  
"How do you feel?" Ezra asked suddenly, never taking his eyes off of Julian's own.  
  
"What?" Julian gasped out as the pain suddenly increased. He tried not to let the pain show in his face, but it was hard.  
  
"I said," Ezra replied calmly, "how do you feel?"  
  
Julian could barely hold on. The pain was becoming too much for him. He reached up to touch his forehead and he gasped to find it white hot.   
  
Ezra smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a new line of pain arced across Julian's forehead and he gasped again, taking his eyes off Ezra to steady himself against the table. It had just become too much for him. Too late, Julian realized what he had just done.  
  
The Shadow Men clapped, impressed at Ezra's force. They whispered amongst themselves, waiting for the next events to unfold. The whispering ceased, though, when Julian slowly looked back up at Ezra, the hate obvious in his eyes.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Julian," Ezra remarked. " I thought you would last much longer than you did."   
  
"Bow to your King, boy!" One of the Shadow Men called out from the crowd. The crowd mumbled their agreement.  
  
Ezra waited, knowing perfectly well that Julian had no other choice than to bow down to him.  
  
Julian, never taking his eyes off of Ezra, slowly let go of the table and knelt down on his knees. Then, ever so slowly, Julian looked away from Ezra and bowed his head as well.  
  
The Shadow Men cheered again. Oh the game was a good one!  
  
"Look up," Ezra commanded after a moment of triumph. Grudgingly, Julian obeyed. His eyes fell on the face of the one he hated with all his heart. A lock of white blond hair fell in front of his eyes, but Julian did not move in the slightest bit. He just stared at Ezra, the one person Julian truly would not mind killing right on the spot.  
  
"Things have changed since you were here last, Julian." Ezra started, looking at the boy before him. "I am in charge now and I have a bit of a task for you to do."  
  
"No," Julian said quietly. He was not about to play their games. Let them erase me again, he thought. I will not get caught up in this madness again.  
  
"Oh, I think you will be very interested in this game," Ezra remarked, smiling. "You see, Julian, one thing we Shadow Men crave is light. A light to our darkness."  
  
Julian bowed his head as Ezra's last words crashed into his brain. Those were the same words he had said to Jenny so long ago. It had seemed like such a good reason at the time for her to stay with him in the shadow world. She would be his light. But, now, as Ezra said the same words, Julian couldn't help but cringe inwardly. Finally, he could feel how Jenny must have felt. And it did not feel good at all.  
  
"I have found my light," Ezra said, watching as the look of hatred passed over Julian's face. Aye, Julian knew exactly what Ezra meant.  
  
"Alyx has grown up since you last saw her," Ezra added.  
  
A look of pure horror closed over Julian's face. No not Alyx, anyone but Alyx, he thought desperately.  
  
Alyx was the reason Julian hated Ezra. She had been only eight when the two young Shadow Men had come upon her, lost in the woods of her own world. She was frightened and crying, pleading with them to help her find her way home. They had not known what to do with such a mortal child. They had argued- Ezra to take her back to the Shadow World and Julian to leave her in her own world. After all, what good was a mortal child to them?   
  
Finally, the two boys decided to leave her where she was. They had no use for her. They had made a pact, neither of them would touch her and take her anywhere. Julian, himself, had been so young then and he had not understood the full importance of what Ezra had done next. Ezra had touched Alyx's cheek lightly and she had calmed down. Then he had leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, sending her into a deep sleep. The young Shadow Men had then laid her down in the soft grass and disappeared to their own world.  
  
Time had gone on and Julian had been so caught up in Jenny and everything that happened with her, that he did not keep an eye on Ezra. This, it would prove, would be his mistake.  
  
Ezra had returned to the mortal world and had kidnapped Alyx, bringing her back down into the shadows with him. And he had kept her locked away from everyone. Julian had had no idea of what had taken place until one night he was awoken from his dreams by a piercing scream that seemed to rip through his mind. He had followed the scream until he had reached a prison that Ezra had constructed. Sitting in the only cell, was fourteen year old Alyx, scared to death.  
  
Julian had been paralyzed by the look of sheer terror in her eyes. All he had been able to do was stand there and stare at the poor figure huddled in the back of the cell.   
  
Ezra had appeared moments later, and Julian berated him for bringing the girl to their world. They had fought, both saying things that were meant to hurt the other one. Ezra said that he would kill Jenny and Julian both if Julian did not stay away from Alyx. Julian had laughed. Ezra might have been mean, but he was still not as strong as Julian had been.   
  
Of course, Julian's laughter had made Ezra even madder and he had lashed out with all his power. Julian had fallen to the ground in front of the cell, and had not moved as Ezra bent down to whisper words into Julian's ear. "I marked her years ago," he said.  
  
And all of the sudden, Julian knew what Ezra had done when he had kissed Alyx's forehead. He hadn't just put her to sleep then, he had marked her to be his!  
  
Julian had been furious; no Shadow Man broke a pact with their leader. He had released Alyx into her own world, breaking any ties of friendship he had ever had with Ezra. Later on, when the Shadow Men decided to cut Julian out of the runestave, Ezra thought it only proper that he should do the cutting. Then Alyx was all his.  
  
Presently, Julian grimaced. This could not be happening, it just couldn't be. "You monster." He whispered, and in a few short seconds he gathered all of his strength within him.  
  
Julian could feel his hate for Ezra burn deep within his stomach. "You monster," he said again, louder this time.  
  
He lunged from Ezra, meaning to kill. But, he never even touched the other Shadow Man as hands, many of them, pulled him back to his where he had stood before. They pushed him down until he was forced to kneel on both knees. They held him there even as he struggled against their tight grips.   
  
Aye, the Shadow Men were loyal to their new leader.   
  
Ezra smiled. He had seen the look of pain that had settled in Julian's eyes and he knew that Julian was remembering. Remembering how he had been the one in command, the one to save Alyx before. Well, Ezra thought, not anymore. Julian was no longer in charge. Alyx was Ezra's and it was time that she knew it.  
  
"Your task, Julian, is to go get her and bring her back here to me."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Julian asked, the hatred burning in him like a raging fire.  
  
Ezra smiled and walked over to where the Shadow Men held onto their new game piece so tightly. He leaned down so that he was on eye level with his foe. "Then you and Alyx will both die," Ezra said slowly.  
  
Julian clenched his jaw and looked away from Ezra's cold eyes. It scared him to think that he had once been like that. That he had once been ready to kill anyone for Jenny, even Tom. In the end, he had realized how important Tom was to Jenny and he had not been able to do it. It scared him to think that he had once been so ruthless. Sure, the Shadow Man blood still ran through his veins, but it was not as thick as it had been in the past. Allowing the Shadow Men to kill him in order to save Jenny had really taught him something.  
  
And it killed him to think that he would have to bring Alyx back down into the shadows. To Ezra, who would be just as evil to her as Julian had been to Jenny in the beginning of his games. But, then again, what choice did Julian really have? If he brought Alyx down to the shadows, at least she would still be alive. He wished mightily that Ezra had never carved his name back into the runestave.  
  
"I'll do it," he said and then everything went black.   
  
  
Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review. Next part out soon, hopefully.  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to L.J. Smith or any of her books. I hope everyone likes this part of my fic. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far. You guys are awesome. Thanks bunches.  
Don't forget to review.  
  
  
Alyx picked up the red apple off the tray and examined it. Two large nasty brown bruises covered one side of the fruit. Alyx wrinkled her nose in distaste and replaced the apple on the tray before moving on down the lunch line. It always amazed her that the university could make her pay so much for tuition and yet they couldn't even manage to sell fruit in good condition in the cafeterias.  
  
Just two more years of this, she thought, grabbing a bag of chips off the counter. Then I can forget all about the horrors of college food.  
  
Alyx moved to the nearest cash register and waited as the tired worker slowly rang her chips and soda up. The lady had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a long time and she stood somewhat bent over, as if she were carrying an unbearable weight around with her. Maybe she's been having nightmares too, Alyx thought as she thanked the lady and moved away in search of a table to sit at.  
  
The nightmares had started a few weeks before. The same one every night. A guy, about her age, perhaps a bit older, would come to her in her dreams. He would promise her things like riches and good fortune. All she had to do was swear she would be his.   
  
It sounded like a pretty good deal to Alyx. She had never had much, especially after her parents had abandoned her and she had been thrown into the steely grasp of social services. And she had to admit that the guy was pretty handsome. His dark brown hair was just a bit long. It fell into his eyes when he whispered to her in her dreams. And his dark brown eyes seemed to pierce her very soul every time he looked at her.   
  
Something about him, though, scared her. It seemed as if danger surrounded him, enveloping him in its midst. Alyx knew that she always felt fear in her dream. He would smile at her and hold out his hand and then she would feel it. It would seep into her system slowly and then engulf her. It would make her start to remember memories of things long forgotten from her childhood. But, in her reoccurring nightmare, she was never able to grasp the full meaning of what those memories were. Just when she would be ready to remember it all, things would change.  
  
And the boy in her dream would get angry. His eyes would all the sudden seem too cold and perhaps evil. He would snatch his hand away from her and start yelling. The wind always picked up at that point in her dream. It always felt as if she were in the middle of a tornado all of the sudden and all she could see was his face, a cruel smile twisted on his lips.  
  
She always woke up with sweat beads sitting on her brow and his words ringing in her head. And she knew without a doubt that those words were the last ones that the boy in her nightmare had said. You will be mine.  
  
Every night for the last few months, Alyx had been having the nightmare. Always the same one every night. She wished she could get it out of her head, but she couldn't figure out how to do it.   
  
Alyx found a table and sat down there. She opened her bag of chips and thrust one into her mouth. She munched happily, watching as fellow students rushed from here to there, trying in vain to get food and get to their class on time.   
  
"Mind if I sit here?" a voice to her right side asked. Alyx turned and smiled. It had been so long since she had seen this particular friend last.  
  
"Oh Jen. Please sit down," she replied and watched as the older girl sat down across from her.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Alyx asked cautiously. She knew her friend had had a rather rough last semester.   
  
Jen smiled almost shyly. "I'm okay," she replied. "Doing much better now."  
  
Alyx smiled. Jen had been the first person that Alyx had met on campus her freshman year. Alyx had been wandering around the building looking for her psych class, but she was having no luck locating the room that the class was supposed to take place in. Alyx had turned a corner in the hallway and ran straight into Jenny. She had been so embarrassed, but Jenny had taken the whole thing in stride. Jenny had even showed Alyx where her psych class was meeting.  
  
After that, the two became fast friends. They still hung out and did stuff together. It didn't matter that there was a four year difference between them. And three years later, they were still good friends. That's why it was such a shock when Alyx found out that Jen had left college before completing her masters in education. She had not even known that Jen had been thinking of leaving. But, then Alyx had found out the real reason for Jenny's leaving.   
  
It was good to see her friend back at college after leaving rather abruptly the semester before. It must have been so hard on her, Alyx thought with sympathy. And Jen's experiences of the semester before had really taken a toll on the girl. The girl that sat before her was not the Jenny that Alyx had met her freshman year. Oh no, that Jenny had been full of life. This Jenny was quiet and withdrawn.   
  
"Do you still work at The Pit?" Jen asked as she moved her eyes to rest on Alyx.   
  
"Oh definitely," Alyx responded. "The only place I can get CD's so cheap."  
  
Jen smiled and watched as Alyx popped another chip in her mouth and started crunching away.  
  
"I'm working tonight if you want to stop by and check out our new stuff. We just got a shipment in yesterday."  
  
"Maybe I will," Jenny replied, her smile fading a bit. "I have to get to class now. I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure," Alyx said quietly and she watched as Jenny stood up and moved away from the table as if in a trance of some sort. Man, she really took Tom's death hard, Alyx thought sadly.  
  
......................................................  
  
He was wearing the same outfit that he had been wearing the last time he had come to the mortal world. Black jeans covered the lower part of his body like a second skin. He was wearing a tight white tee-shirt on his chest, covered by a black leather vest. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the snake tattoo that curled around his wrist. It seemed that Ezra had thought of everything.   
  
Let the game begin, he thought wryly.  
  
Julian stood in front of the music store and sighed. It wouldn't be so hard, he knew. All he had to do was go in there, get Alyx and go back to the Shadow World. Nothing to it. Easy task. Game won.  
  
He looked at the big neon sign above the building. The Pit, it read. Julian almost smiled. It had been so long since he had seen Alyx last and he wondered what she looked like.  
  
He opened the door to the store and walked in.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Jenny had had a hard day at school. It was hard for her to get back into the swing of things after she had been out for so long. If everything had not happened to her the previous semester...........  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. It was still hard to believe that Tom was not going to be there anymore. She couldn't just call him up anytime she felt like it and talk as they had in the old days. She couldn't just go visit him at his college, because she knew he would not be there. He was gone forever.  
  
They had dated for so long. And she had truly fallen in love with Tom. So many perfect years had gone by. It was just that, after a while everything started to fall apart for them. After the last game with Julian, Tom had never been the same. He would snap at Jenny for no reason or not even talk to her at all. He constantly looked over his shoulder as if he feared the Shadow Men were coming after him personally.   
  
But, the biggest thing of all was that he could not understand why Jenny mourned when Julian's name was cut out of the runestave. Julian had been their evil tormentor, their nemesis. So why did Jenny mourn for him? And, Tom had wondered, why did Jenny still wear that ring that Julian had given her? The words 'I am my only master' might have been inscribed on the inside of the band, but it had come from Julian all the same. Jenny had tried many times to explain to Tom that Julian had been special to her in his own way, but Tom would not even listen. And how could Jenny blame him? After a while, Jenny had stopped trying to explain.  
  
They had gone to college then, hoping that the distance between them would make them realize how much they loved each other. It only made things worse. It hadn't taken Tom too long to meet other girls and want out with his relationship to Jenny. Jenny never tried to convince him to stay with her. She wanted out as badly as he did.  
  
They did stay friends, though. That much of their relationship, they were able to salvage. It was tense at times, but they always worked through it. They might not have loved each other anymore, but there was still a friendship bond between them.  
  
And then the unthinkable had happened last semester. Tom had gone out with some friends. They had gotten into a car accident and Tom had died from such a severe head trauma. When Jenny found out, she was devastated. She didn't eat or drink for days. Her whole world seemed to have fallen apart. She even dropped out of college.  
  
But, now she was back, trying desperately to make up for the time she had lost. But, it was hard. So hard.  
  
Jenny glanced up at the neon sign before entering the store. She smiled a ghostly smile as she read the name of the popular music store. Maybe Alyx will give me her employee discount, she thought as she opened the door and walked inside.   
  
.......................................................  
  
Julian stood behind a rack of CDs. He peered around the edge of the rack at the girl who was sitting on the floor of the next aisle. Her back was turned to him, but he could hear her humming to the music that played in the background of the store's interior. An open box full of magazines sat next to her. Every once in a while, the girl would reach into the box and lift a pile of magazines out. Then she would check them off the list she held in her hand and then place them carefully on the low shelf in front of her. Julian had been watching her do this for many minutes now.   
  
She did not know he was there, as he had been extremely quiet when coming up behind the CD rack. She was completely oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her. Then again, Julian was an expert at watching people without their knowing. How long had he watched Jenny before revealing himself to her?  
  
Julian smiled as he heard Alyx softly sing some of the words to the song playing in the store. She lifted some more magazines out of the box and checked them off her list. Her dark brown hair fell forward over her shoulder and she unconsciously flicked it back behind her. She placed the magazines on the shelf and stood.  
  
The smile disappeared from Julian's lips and he took a step back, hiding himself more behind the rack of CDs. How was he ever going to be able to take her back to Ezra? It should be an easy task, Julian knew. If he had been the same old Julian as before, he would have been able to fulfill Ezra's request without any problem. But, he was different now. He could feel; Jenny had taught him how to do that. He could tell that Alyx was happy. So, why should he take her away from her life and give her to Ezra, who would inevitably treat her poorly?  
  
Because if you don't, she will die, a voice in his head reminded him. And you will die too.  
  
Julian shook his head, trying to clear such thoughts from his mind. Of course he had to take her back. There was no other choice, for both of their sakes. He closed his eyes for a minute and whispered a few ancient words. Then he opened his eyes and watched Alyx. She did not move, but stood staring at the rack in front of her as if studying her work. Julian knew what had really happened, though. The ancient words had been powerful ones. Their control had fallen over the young girl almost immediately, capturing her under their influence. Julian knew she would not move now. All he had to do was concentrate and she was his for the taking.  
  
Julian took a step away from the CD rack, allowing himself to be seen without any place to hide.   
  
She was right in front of him; just a few steps away. All he had to do was reach out and touch her arm. Just get a grip on her arm and he could take them both back to the Shadow World. It would be so easy.  
  
Julian took another step forward and reached out slowly, waiting for his fingers to make contact with the cloth of Alyx's shirt. Just grab her and we will go, his mind commanded him.  
  
Just a few more inches.   
  
The bell at the front of the store rang as someone entered the store. He hadn't expected the noise and was not exactly sure where it came from. Julian pulled his arm back as if a snake had bitten him. He gasped as he realized that his concentration had been broken by that single noise.   
  
Julian looked back at Alyx and saw to his dismay that she was already coming out of the slight trance that the ancient words had kept her in. She shook her head and raised a hand to her forehead as if she were confused as to how she had gotten there.   
  
Quickly, Julian rushed behind the CD rack again, praying that Alyx had not noticed him behind her. He watched from behind the rack as she shook her head again and then looked around as if she were wondering what had just happened. It's better that you do not know just yet, Alyx, Julian thought.  
  
"Alyx?" Someone called from the front of the store and Julian's blood ran cold. He recognized that voice, didn't he? No, he thought desperately. It could not be.   
  
Alyx perked up at the sound of the voice and she smiled. "I'm over here," she called and then started walking down the aisle she was in, away from Julian.  
  
Julian watched her go and then followed her slowly. He had to see who the voice belonged to. He had to convince himself that he had heard it wrong, that his mind was playing tricks on him. After all, Jenny could not possibly be so close to him.   
  
He slowly walked up the aisle as if he were a panther stalking prey. Julian could hear Alyx talking to another girl at the front of the store and he longed to see the other girl's face. He only needed to see that it was not Jenny that Alyx was talking to and then he could get back to the business of winning the game Ezra had set before him.  
  
Julian reached the end of the aisle and peered around the corner, expecting to see anyone other than the girl he had loved so much in the past.  
  
His heart fell to the floor, though, when he saw her. She looked pretty much the same, except her hair was a bit shorter than he remembered it. But, her figure was still thin and graceful as it had always been. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. But, there was something in her eyes that had not been there the last time he had seen her. Where fire had raged so often at him from their depths, lay only ashes now. And as he looked closer at her face from his view behind the row of CD's, he realized how tired she looked.  
  
"Jenny," he whispered too softly for most mortals' ears to pick up.  
  
...........................................  
  
Alyx was talking to her, telling her how happy she was that Jenny had come to the store. Jenny smiled and tried to concentrate on what the younger girl in front of her was saying. But it was hard because Jenny was having the strangest feeling. She felt as if something.......she wasn't sure what...........something was waiting for her in the store. She knew it sounded silly, but she could feel something there. She had felt it as soon as she had walked in the door but it had not been so strong. As Alyx had stood talking with her, though, the feeling had gotten stronger. What was it, she wondered.  
  
Jenny looked around her.  
  
"What? What is it?" Alyx said, breaking off her speaking to look at Jenny oddly.  
  
"Did you hear that? Someone called my name," Jenny said, looking around for who could have called out to her.  
  
Alyx laughed softly, a bit uncomfortable. "I didn't hear anything," she admitted. Truly, she had not heard any noise at all. She searched her friend's face, trying to decide whether she should worry or not.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alyx asked softly.  
  
Jenny looked back at her friend. "I...I am fine. Look, I should be going home. I just wanted to stop in and say hi."  
  
She pulled her jacket tighter around her and tried to smile. Jenny didn't want her friend to worry about her too much, but the feeling she had since entering the store was even stronger now. And it scared Jenny a bit. Plus, she could have sworn that someone had called out her name. But, Alyx had not heard a thing. The whole thing was just too weird for Jenny and she thought hat perhaps she was just a bit tired. That's all, she consoled herself. Nothing to worry about. I'll go home and take a nice long nap and feel better.  
  
"I'll call you later, okay?" Alyx said softly.  
  
Jenny nodded and tried smiling again, this time succeeding. "Thank you," she said to Alyx and then walked out of the store.  
  
Alyx watched her leave and then closed her eyes for a minute in contemplation. She was so worried about Jenny! But what could she possibly do? Alyx knew that the only demons Jenny was fighting were her own. And Jenny needed to fight them alone.   
  
Alyx opened her eyes and sighed. She would call Jenny later and talk to her. She would tell Jenny how she was worried about her. And she would tell Jenny for the millionth time that she was there for her and if there was anything she could do........  
  
Alyx turned away from the door, intent on getting back to her work. She did not notice as Julian slipped out of the aisle behind her and headed for the door. He opened the door quickly and walked out of the store into the falling light of evening, ignoring as the little bell over the doorway sounded again.  
  
Ezra will just have to wait, he thought. There is something to do that is a bit more important right now. Julian just hoped that Jenny had not gotten too much of a head start on him. He didn't want to lose her now.  
  
Alyx turned around, readying herself to welcome a prospective customer to the store. After all, they should have been right behind her because the bell had rung on the door. But, when she turned around, no one was there.  
  
  
What did you think? Please review. Thanks lots.  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to L.J. Smith or her books.  
Note: Okay, after all the reviews that I got for the last chapter, I think there is a couple of things I should explain.  
I killed Tom off- Yes, I did because this way, it will be easier for me to write about Julian and Jenny. This way, Tom cannot come between Julian and Jenny. (Plus, I kind of wanted the real book to end with Julian and Jenny getting together. Not Tom and Jenny.)  
And I know Tom understood about the ring. Well, maybe he understood for a while. But, maybe, after a while, he got sick of seeing it every time he and Jenny were together. Maybe after a while he just wanted her to forget all about Julian and the Shadow World like he had done. Who knows?   
Okay, I thought that might clear a couple of things up. I like that you guys called me on that stuff, though, because it keeps me on my toes. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to get out the next part. I am hoping that the chapter after this one will not take as long to write. Thanks everyone. And please review.   
  
  
  
Jenny unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside slowly. She was exhausted. It seemed as if the days dragged by anymore. Long endless minutes stretched into even longer hours. Everyday, she would come home to her lonely apartment and feel as if the energy had been drained out of her. That day was no different.  
  
Jenny closed the door behind her, careful to lock it. She was always very conscious of always locking her door. It had become quite the habit to lock it right after she entered the apartment. Of course, there had been a time before when she would not have been so careful. There had been a time when she would not have cared so much. After all, Jenny Thornton had always seemed to land on top. Before, nothing bad had ever seemed to happen to her. So, she was able to take the whole world for granted. That is, before she had met Julian.  
  
Meeting Julian had thrown her whole world upside down. She had realized the reason she had always seemed to land on top all through her life was Julian's doing. He had made her world seem as perfect as it was. He had made sure nothing bad had ever happened to her. Julian had always watched over her, protected her, even before she had known who he was.  
  
But, Julian was gone now and so was the ability to take everything for granted. Jenny couldn't help but be cautious of everyone and everything. Her time in the Shadow World had taught her to fear.   
  
Sometimes a glimmer of her old self would shine through and she would feel that she was just being paranoid, but the old Jenny never stayed around too long. And the new Jenny would sink back into her pit of caution and uncertainty. She was never sure about anything anymore. Jenny never took chances. She did not want to even think about the chance of making a dangerous mistake as she had in the past with Julian. The mistake of underestimating him had almost cost her one of her friend's lives.  
  
Jenny walked through her apartment to the bedroom in the back. She stepped through the doorway and shed her coat onto the floor. It fell into a heap on the carpet, but jenny took no notice of that. At that moment, she didn't really care that it wasn't hanging nice and neat in her closet. All that mattered was that it was off her.  
  
Jenny stood next to her bed and slipped her shoes off slowly. She stared at the pattern on the quilt of her bed. Her eyes really did not see the red and green colors of the blanket, though. She seemed to look farther away than the colors or the design they made. Her mind was on other things.  
  
"Julian," she whispered as she sank down onto the bed, her legs curling up underneath her.   
  
It was funny how that name still made a chill run through her body, even after the years that had gone by. Right after the whole Julian episode, Jenny had tried to think up a beautiful place for Julian to go, as she had promised him before he had disappeared. She had hoped with all her might that he had ended up in the place she had created for him. It was a beautiful place with happiness and love and light. She knew how the Shadow Men craved light.   
  
But, then after a while, Jenny had just wanted to forget that the whole thing had happened. She had wanted to just get on with her life and forget about the nightmares of before. She had refused to even think about Julian. She was afraid to feel too much for a boy that had taken her on the most wild and dangerous adventure of her life. So, every time her mind had turned to anything related to Julian, she had simply changed her train of thought to something entirely different. Something happy. Something safe.  
  
Jenny still wore the ring he gave her and she knew that she would probably never take it off. It was a part of her, a reminder of what had happened before and the person she had become because of it. She had grown accustomed to it being on her finger and after a while, she had forgotten it was even there. It was just another piece of jewelry, she had told herself. But deep down inside, Jenny knew it meant so much more to her than any old ring would.   
  
But, in the last few days, Jenny had been faced with thinking of Julian a lot. It had started just days before when she had been sitting in her literature class. As usual, she was wearing the ring Julian had given her so long ago. She had been paying attention to what the professor was saying until Jenny had felt the strangest sensation on her hand. Heat seemed to envelope her fingers. It wasn't a burning sensation, but merely a feeling of warmth. All in all, it hadn't even been that uncomfortable, just strange.   
  
Her gaze had traveled down to her hand and her eyes had widened as she had realized that her ring was glowing. The ring that Julian had given her was glowing.  
  
She had tried not to show her surprise, her fear, but her mind was ablaze with thoughts. Why would it be glowing now, Jenny had thought. Julian doesn't exist anymore.  
  
Jenny had then tugged the ring off her finger and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans. It would do no good to have others see the glowing ring and question it. Then Jenny had tried to turn her attention back to what the professor was saying. She tried to act nonchalant, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But, her heart had been pounding against her chest. The class had seemed to go by in a blur after that because Jenny had not been able to concentrate on anything that was going on around her.  
  
She laid her head down on the pillow of her bed. She felt the cool cloth under her cheek, but it did not comfort her as she felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Another tear followed the first one as emotion overcame Jenny. Alone. She felt so alone.  
  
.............................................  
  
A few hours later  
  
Julian stood in the shadows of the room, watching quietly. He had been there for quite a while now, just watching as she slept. He had an overwhelming urge to go lie next to her on the bed, gather her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair. But, he stood where he was, in the shadows where he felt he belonged.  
  
He had arrived at Jenny's apartment just a few short minutes after she had. He had quickly let himself in. It was an easy job; Shadow Men did not have to worry about locks or keys. And then, making sure she could not see him, Julian had followed the sound of crying to her room, where he had found her lying on the bed crying softly.   
  
The tears that had flown freely down her face had unnerved Julian. They had pierced straight into his heart and had made him feel a pain that he had not felt in a long, long time. He had almost lost control and let her see him standing before her. But that, he knew, could not happen. He had to stay hidden form her in order to protect her.   
  
It was not a surprise to Julian how every bit of feeling that he had had for Jenny had come crashing back to him in those few minutes. She had meant so much to him years before and it seemed as if nothing, not even being wiped from existence, had changed for him.   
  
As he had watched her cry, he had wanted so badly to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay. It was a strange feeling, this new gentler Julian. He was not used to it at all. But, Jenny had done that to him, had made him a better person.   
  
And as he watched her, Julian had realized why he was really on this silly quest. It had seemed strange to Julian that Ezra had not just come up to the mortal world and gotten Alyx himself. At first, Julian had just figured that Ezra was punishing him, making him be the one to bring Alyx to her fate. But, now Julian knew the real answer. The quest for Alyx was a ploy to get Julian to the mortal world. What Ezra really wanted to do with Julian was torment him with Jenny. White-hot anger had flooded Julian's belly as he realized this. Ah, Julian had thought upon realizing Ezra's plan, the real game.  
  
Ezra was well aware of what Julian's only weakness was- Jenny. That's why Ezra had picked Julian to go to the mortal world, so he would not only get Alyx but also see Jenny and know what he could not have with her. They both knew what a shock it would be for Jenny to see him again. She would definitely not expect to see him and he did not want to scare her as he had before. He did not want to upset her life as he had before. For all he knew, Jenny might hate him for everything he had done in the past. Julian could just picture the hatred in Jenny's soft eyes and it cut him to the bone. No, he would not allow her to know he was near.  
  
Leave it to Ezra to think of this nasty game, Julian had thought.   
  
He had to stay in the shadows, he knew. But, Julian knew it would be hard. He felt helpless.   
  
Jenny had closed her eyes and fallen asleep as she cried softly and Julian had retreated to the shadows of the room to watch her or perhaps to watch over her and protect her as he had before.  
  
Now, he stood watching as she turned over in her sleep, a soft sigh escaping from her lips. Julian wondered what she was dreaming about and he hoped that whatever it was beautiful. He wanted everything to be beautiful for Jenny. If only he could reach out and touch her. Just one quick little kiss on her cheek. That's all he wanted.  
  
Julian took a step forward. If only he could.....  
  
"No Tom," Jenny moaned as she tossed and turned on the bed.   
  
Julian stared at her in silence. Tom, he thought, anger coursing through his mind. And where was Tom? He wondered. Where was Tom when it was obvious Jenny needed someone so badly?   
  
"No!" Jenny cried out in her sleep and Julian realized that her dream had turned dark. She started to whimper as she tossed and turned, the blankets and sheets twisting around her body.   
  
He stepped back towards the wall, wishing that he did not have to see her suffer. But, wasn't that Ezra's intent? To see Jenny suffer made Julian suffer and nothing could be sweeter to Ezra than Julian's suffering. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Julian swore he heard Ezra laughing.  
  
"NO!" Jenny cried out again, but this time she sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide with fear. Her breath came in short gasps as she looked around the room for anything comforting. She raised a shaky hand to her face and touched her forehead as she tried to calm down.  
  
"It was just a dream," she whispered to herself, trying to convince herself that that would be the last nightmare she would ever have to endure. "No big deal."  
  
Julian melted even further into the shadows of the wall.  
  
"Just a dream," Jenny whispered again, her hand falling from her forehead to land on the soft blankets around her.   
  
And then she froze. Her heart pounded with fright, but Jenny tried to stay calm.   
  
She had the oddest feeling that she was not alone in the room. If asked, Jenny would not have been able to explain why she felt that she was not alone. After all, she had not seen anyone in her room when she had woken up. There was just some innate sense inside of her mind that was telling her that everything was not okay in that room. Someone or something was there even though she could not see it.  
  
Jenny looked around the room slowly, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of nighttime. Her eyes fell over her desk, with her college books piled high and then her closet, which was closed. Then her eyes moved on past the doorway to the hall and on to the wall that was parallel to her bed. The blind was up on the window, allowing moonlight to sprinkle in across her hardwood floor. She stared hard at the shadow just beyond the window, in the darkest corner of the room.  
  
Julian swallowed hard and concentrated even more. She can't see me, he told himself as he threw up barrier after barrier in his mind. There is no way she can see me.  
  
And yet, Jenny was still staring at the corner as if by some miracle she could see him. "Julian?" She asked tentatively and Julian almost died right on the spot.  
  
She cannot see me, he thought again. Look away, Jenny.   
  
Jenny looked away from the corner and shook her head. I must be going crazy, she thought sadly. Julian wasn't there, she knew. He was gone, taken out of existence by his own people. She closed her eyes and pictured his face in her mind. The light blue eyes, the shockingly white-blond hair.  
  
Damn Ezra, Julian thought, clenching his jaw as he watched another tear fall down Jenny's cheek. Damn him!  
  
Jenny reached down slowly to her jeans pocket and pulled out the ring Julian had given her. She may not have worn it on her finger for the last few days, but she had kept it close to her just the same.   
  
Julian watched, his eyes wide with surprise. So, she had kept his ring. And, he thought, very much pleased, she wears it still.  
  
Jenny held the ring up in the moonlight. It glowed as she turned it slowly, a sad little smile on her lips. The ring reminded her of Julian and how he had been the last few minutes that they had been together. He had not been the cold, cocky boy that she had seen while playing the game. No, he had cared and it had been then that he had given her his final gift.  
  
The inscription, Julian thought as he watched. He tried to remember the words that he had written on the inside of the ring.  
  
"I am-," Jenny started out loud.  
  
".....my only master," Julian finished, forgetting himself completely. He was just please with himself for remembering the inscription after all the time that had passed.  
  
Jenny gasped and turned to look back at the corner where the moon's light did not seem to reach. Her eyes were wide with fear.   
  
The ring dropped from her hand to the blanket on the bed.  
  
To late, Julian realized that Jenny had heard him.   
  
  
  
Okay, well, what did you think? Please review. Thanks lots. Hopefully the next part will be out soon.  



	5. Chapter Five

Ezra sat up straight in his black high-backed leather chair, his arms resting on the arm rests lightly

Disclaimer:I own nothing L.J. Smith related.I only own Alyx and Ezra.

Note:I am sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out.I had finals at school and then I went on vacation for two weeks.Okay, well, now I am back to continue this story.

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and reviewed so far.

Don't forget to review.

Ezra sat up straight in his black high-backed leather chair, his arms resting on the arm rests lightly.His fingers curved over the rests, but did not grip them tightly.To grip them tightly would show that he was stressed, but Ezra did not feel that way at all.In fact, he was having fun.Thus the small smile that curved the corners of his mouth upwards.

His eyes were closed, but he could still see so well.In fact, sometimes Ezra was convinced that he saw things better with his eyes closed than open.In such a case, Ezra was more apt to pay attention to what was going on, to focus on the small details that his eyes treated him to.That is, of course, when he was looking at things in another world.

His brow furrowed as he concentrated.It was so very important to concentrate hard during the first few minutes in order to receive the picture you were looking for.If his concentration was wrecked even once, Ezra knew, he would have to go back to the beginning and start all over again.And he did not want to do that.He was already late for his two dates of the night. 

Small pinpricks of light appeared and started to glow.They glowed brighter and brighter, reminding Ezra of the sun that he craved so badly.Oh, to be able to live without the shadows!To bask in the warm glow of the sun.It was every Shadow Man's dream.Yet, Ezra also knew it was out of every one of their reaches.

The small dots of light started to grow now and move.They weaved their way into and through one another, making one giant ball of light.The ball grew fast and formed something new.Images flashed across Ezra's closed lids.Their colors swirled this way and that, making the picture before him seem distorted at times.Ezra waited patiently.He was used to the images acting in such a manner.They always did so for a few short minutes before finally settling and coming into clear focus.And then, Ezra thought, the real fun begins.

The first image was starting to focus, its colors slowly fading into their rightful places.More coherent shapes formed and settled into their own places.And after a few more seconds, the whole image came into focus.

And Ezra smiled.He always felt a bit giddy at this part.It was his favorite part, where he could take such an innocent glimpse into another world and see what its inhabitants were doing.Of course, in his case, the glimpse into the other world was never very innocent.And Ezra would be the first one to admit that too.

Tonight, he had plans for his time in the other world.He knew exactly what he wanted to do.It would, of course, be the first time that he would talk to her in person.Usually, he simply sent her the same dream over and over again.But, Ezra was growing impatient fast.He wanted Alyx with him in the shadows now.He was tired of waiting.And why should he wait?It had never been his custom to allow people to make up their own minds as to what they wanted to do.They always did what he wanted.There was never any wasting of his time as there was now.

It was all because the situation with Alyx was different.She was a pawn.They all were pawns.But, she was one of the biggest ones of all.Sure, he wanted her with him.She would be a light to his darkness.She would be able to show him a bit of the light that he craved so much.But, she had a greater purpose as well.

Ezra could have chosen any girl from the mortal realm to be his light.But, in Alyx he had seen something different.He had seen the future.He had seen how she would grow into a lovely young woman and how, ultimately, she would lead to Julian's greatest downfall.After all, Alyx would lead Julian to his precious Jenny.And seeing Jenny again would bring back all the hurt and pain that had killed Julian before.It all was enough to make Ezra smile broadly.

He had always wanted Julian to fall, even when they were younger.Julian had once called him friend, but Ezra had always called Julian enemy.He was the only one in the way of Ezra being the leader of the Shadow Men.But, that had been taken care of when Jenny had come along.Julian had been so darn gallant-so _gentleman-like_-, Ezra sneered as he remembered how the whole ordeal had happened, to allow his fellow Shadow Men to take him instead of Jenny.And Ezra had seen his chance.He had been the one to whisper the suggestion of taking Julian out of existence.And he had stood back and watched as one leader fell and he became the one to take charge.

But, he had never seemed to forget the way that Julian had always acted so _superior_ to him, as if he were better than Ezra.And when that stupid girl had come along, Ezra thought, Julian had forgotten who he was, what he was.So, now Ezra was teaching Julian a lesson.He would show Julian what it was like to feel pain, to stand in the shadows forever.Ezra had planned the entire time for Julian to see Jenny again when Julian went to fetch Alyx.It was all so perfect because Ezra knew Julian would see a new Jenny before him.And seeing the new Jenny would kill Julian.It would break him to see her so hopelessly lost and know that he could not do anything to help her.After all, she would probably hate him after the whole ordeal he had put her through before.And when it got to that point, Ezra would be there, watching and laughing as Julian fell again.And, of course, Ezra thought, I will then show him how to bend to my every command.

It was very nice to have power, Ezra knew.And with that thought, his smile grew even more as he concentrated on the picture before him.I am already late, he thought.I can't keep my lady waiting any longer.

…………………………………………………

Alyx was so glad that her shift was over.Her back ached and her feet screamed to rest.She had been stocking shelves and waiting on customers for days now it seemed like.In reality, of course, it had been mere hours.All she wanted to do was clean up and go home.Maybe a good long shower would make her feel better. And then she could crawl into bed and read a good chapter or two from her literature book for class tomorrow.

Or, she thought as she rounded the main counter to reshelf some CD's that someone had discarded by the register, I could forget about reading and just go to sleep.She was behind on the story as it was already.Two more chapters behind was not going to kill her.She would just have to spend a couple hours reading on the weekend to catch up.

But, the thought of simply falling asleep and succumbing to her dreams made her stop walking and contemplate it all for a minute.There was always a chance that she might dream that dream again.And see _him_ again.Alyx didn't like him at all.He frightened her to the extreme with the way that he seemed to be so cold and dangerous.She just wished that she could stop dreaming about him.

Alyx sighed and resumed her walk to the CD rack.Slowly, she put the CD's away in the rightful places.It was just a dream, she reasoned in her mind.It wasn't anything to really worry about.After all, it wasn't like the guy could hurt her or anything like that.

The little bell on the door to the store rang out and Alyx groaned.She mentally berated herself for not locking the door at closing time.Every time she forgot to, some college kid would wander in, hoping to peruse the CD's and tapes for a few minutes.Alyx hated that because then she had to wait for them to finish before she could lock up and leave.

As she turned to see who had come into the store, she ignored the little voice in the back of her head that insisted that she had locked the door at closing time.

Alyx had turned half of the store lights off fifteen minutes prior to closing time just to let the customers in the store know that they would be closing soon.It was store policy and it worked well most of the time.But, Alyx wished that she had forgotten to turn off the lights because she couldn't see the face of the person standing just inside the door to the store.

He was tall and dressed in all black.He made no motion to move, just simply stared at her as if waiting for her to make the first move.

Alyx almost groaned again.She didn't have time for this tonight.Not when her feet and back were aching and she really needed to get home and read her darn literature book.Tonight was just not the night that she needed this to happen.

"Sorry, we're closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow," she said and turned back around to finish placing the remaining CD's on the shelf.There, she thought.He'll leave now.After all, her turning her back on him should have been a sign that he had been dismissed.And Alyx waited to hear to familiar sound of the bell over the doorway jingle as he left.

"I will only take a minute of your time," he said from his stance inside the doorway.

Alyx froze, her hand halfway to the CD shelf.That voice………it sounded so familiar to her.It was low and cool, as if it were being patient with her.But, underneath it all, there was an edge to it, as if that patience would not last forever.

As hard as she tried, she could not place the owner of it.

"No," she said, suddenly aware that her hands were shaking, "You have to leave now.We are closed."

"But you are still here and I shall be also," the boy protested.

Alyx slowly set the last CD on the shelf and turned to face the boy again."Look, don't make me call the cops, okay?Just leave now and I won't call them."

The guy inside the door chuckled."Ah yes," he said with heavy sarcasm dripping from his words."The mighty law _enforcement_."

She had wanted to scare him, to make him think that she had a bit more power than he did.After all, who wanted to be arrested for hassling a store cashier?But, the way he had laughed at her threat only made her hands shake even more.She felt out of control in this situation and she had never felt that way before.Never before had someone come in and acted as if they were in charge as this guy did now.A cold trickle of fear weaved its way down her spine.

Why oh why hadn't she locked the door at closing time?

You did, her mind screamed.You did lock it.

Alyx took a step back behind her and then another.Would she have to try to outrun this guy?The nearest phone was in the office, at the very back of the store.She knew that she would have a head start on the guy if she took him by surprise.But, the outline of his lean body told her that he could probably outrun her to the office.He could probably catch her and-----

"Look, I…..what do you want?"She asked, her voice shaky.She willed herself to sound strong, as if she still had control over the situation.Inside, she felt the fear grow.Something was wrong.Very wrong.

The guy was silent for a minute as if he were sizing her up.And then he spoke, a few cool words rolling off his tongue."I came to give you a gift."

He reached out slowly and held up a long stemmed back rose.Alyx hadn't seen him holding the rose before and she vaguely wondered for a second where he had gotten it.It hadn't been in his hand just seconds ago, had it?

"If you take my gift, I will leave," he said, making the proposal of his gift even more appealing.

He took two steps forward, closing a bit of the space between Alyx and himself.It was funny, though, she thought vaguely, how the lights that were still on in the store never seemed to touch his face.She still could not see his face even as he moved closer to her.

Alyx wanted to run.She wanted to get to the office in the back of the store and call the police.But her feet seemed to be stuck to the floor.As hard as she tried, she could not move a single inch away as the guy came closer to her.

She almost choked on her fear as he reached her.She whimpered a slight plea to leave her alone.Cruel thoughts raced through her mind.Would he only give her his gift or would that not be enough for him?Alyx had always thought that she could handle situations like this.She always thought that she could fight her way out of them.But, she hadn't counted on her being scared stiff.

Slowly, the guy reached out one hand and touched her shoulder.At his insistence, she turned, praying that he would leave soon.She was facing the back of the store now and she could see the door to the office clearly.All she had to do was run fast.She had to break free of his grasp and run fast.But, his hand was still on her shoulder, holding her in place.

Alyx tried to be brave.She tried not to shake or show her fear, even as he curled his arm around her waist and pressed the black rose into one of her hands.Then he leaned in close to her, so that his breath tickled her ear."Sweet dreams, Alyx," he said and then let go of her completely.

Alyx turned around, ready to fight.She could feel the adrenaline pumping inside of her all of the sudden, ruling out the fear.She turned, ready to show this sick person who was in charge.But……………

He was not there anymore.She was alone again in the store.

She raced to the front door, and locked it up tight.And then she leaned against it, tears forming in her eyes.Alyx looked down at the black flower in her hand.It seemed so…….. evil to her.She threw it onto the floor, glad to get the awful thing out of her hands. 

And as she walked on shaky legs to the office in the back of the store, four words echoed in her head.

_You will be mine_.

………………………………………………….

Ezra leaned back in his chair and smiled.He was having as much fun as he thought he would have.He had enjoyed seeing the look of pure fear in Alyx's eyes as he had walked closer to her in the store.She had tried to act brave, but he had seen the fear within her eyes.It had made him feel powerful.He liked the fact that he had that effect on her, that he could scare her.Ezra wanted her to understand that he would win their little game.And yes, even the dreams he had been sending her had been part of the game.It was all part of the game- a game that Ezra was slowly getting tired of playing.

He wanted something new, something a bit more challenging.He knew in the end he would have Alyx as his own.That's just the way it was.Yet, Ezra wanted a game where the stakes were a bit higher.He wanted to play a game in which the chances of him winning were just a little bit smaller.Then the victory would be even sweeter.

With Alyx, he had almost ended the game right then in the store that night.He had almost grabbed her and dragged her back to the Shadow world with him.His first idea in giving her the rose was to capture her.As soon as she came close enough to touch the rose, he was going to take her back to the Shadow world.But, then he had remembered Julian.

Julian has to bring her, Ezra thought slyly.Then Julian can blame himself when he hears her screams.It was all part of the bigger game that Ezra was playing.And this game he loved.It was the game of torturing Julian as much as was possible.After all, Ezra would have done anything to see Julian fall over and over again.

So, he had not grabbed Alyx that night.But, it was no matter.He had given her the rose and she had accepted it.Granted, she had accepted his little gift out of fear, but that was only a minor detail.The fact still remained that she had held the rose in her hand and had thus linked herself to Ezra even more.He had held out the bait to her and she had taken it easily.Now all he had to do was reel her in.

But, all that could wait.Ezra was more pressing matters on his mind now.He closed his eyes again and focused.Again the swirling colors and shapes came.And again it took them a few minutes before they settled into an image from the other world.

Ezra took a good look at what the image had to offer.His brow furrowed and he clenched his jaw.Damn him, Ezra thought as he peered at the scene before him.Damn him!

No matter what Ezra ever did, it always seemed as if Julian had other plans.And that infuriated Ezra to no end.He had known that Julian would see Jenny and that he would probably follow Jenny.But, Ezra had been sure that Julian would not try to contact Jenny in any way.Jenny was so fragile now that Julian was sure to think that she would break if she saw him again. 

And yet…and yet, as Ezra looked at the image before him, he had to wonder if he had misjudged again what Julian would do.To Ezra, it looked as if Jenny was staring right at Julian as if she could see him.

Ezra still could feel the anger grow inside him.He could not have Julian and Jenny together.That would ruin _everything_.And the game would be over if Jenny was glad to see Julian.

No, Ezra thought, I won't have it.I will just go there and take care of the little matter myself.

He had been planning on dropping in on Julian that night anyway to see what he was up to.But, now, there was much more at stake.And Ezra would not allow things to change.They would do it his way.

He closed his eyes and concentrated harder.

……………………………………………………

Julian stared at Jenny.Could it be possible?Had she really heard him?Quickly, he checked all of the protective walls in his mind to make sure that one had not fallen undetected.It seemed as if that was the only answer to how she would know that he was there.He had tried to be so careful and just watch her.Julian had never meant for her to hear him.

Or had he?Couldn't it be said that a small part of him wanted her to hear him?She had looked so very sad, sitting on her bed crying.And when she had held up his ring……….Truth be told, Julian had wanted nothing more than to step out of the shadows so that he could see and be seen.

And now it seemed as if he might have his chance.She had heard him and now she was looking at the corner in which he stood as if she were sure he was there.He wasn't sure how she had heard him, but she had.And try as he might to convince himself to stay in the shadows, he took one step forward.Still, he did not let down his guard.She still could not see him.Yet.

Julian was just so afraid of what her reaction to seeing him would be.Would she be afraid of him?Would she be happy he was there?There were just too many questions and possibilities about what could happen if he were to show himself.Was it better to just stay quiet and let her think that she had imagined the whole thing?

Julian was just about to take the small step back into the shadows of the corner when she spoke.

She said only one word, his name, but it made him freeze with a new kind of fear.

"Are you there?"Jenny added hesitantly, fearing that she would soon know the truth.It would frighten her either way.If he was not there, she would be scared because the voice had sounded so real.And if he was there, well, that perhaps was even worse."Please tell me.Are you there?"

Nervousness swamped her stomach, making her feel sick.She was shaking as if she were cold, even though the room was warm enough.And even though Jenny really didn't want to know the truth, she knew that she needed to know.She needed to know if there was any possible chance that Julian was in that room with her.It was a long shot, but still, she needed to know.

"Please," she said again and listened as silence settled in the room.

Julian wished he could disappear.Her words were perfect, her voice beautiful.He realized again why he had fallen so in love with her years before when his game with her had started.She was everything to him, even when she feared him.And would she fear him now?Would she run away from him screaming?He didn't want to hurt her…..

"Please," she said once more.This time, though, the sound was only a bit above a whisper and it cut through Julian.He watched as she bowed her head and a small tear fell down her cheek.

It was all too much for him and he was quickly losing control.His resolve to stay in the shadows was weakening much too fast.You are a fool if you show yourself, Julian told himself.But even as he said the words in his mind, he took a step forward into the light.

He did not let himself be seen yet; it was too soon for that.He simply stood there, a step closer to her than he had been before.Julian could feel the moon's light pouring in from the window and bathing him.It felt good to be in the light for once, to not have to melt into the shadows.But, he had no time to truly enjoy the light.His time was short, he knew.And if he were to show himself, it had to be before his rational mind could talk him out of it.

"Jenny?"He whispered, keeping his eyes on her for any sign that she had heard him.

She looked up sharply, knowing that the voice had come from the corner of the room.It was funny how she had just know…had just had a feeling…..that he had been there.That he was standing in that corner, watching her.Sure, she had heard his voice a few minutes before.But, when he had not answered her, she had started to wonder if the whole incident had been her imagination.Now, though, it was different.He had said something and deep down inside, Jenny had to admit that all along she had known or at least hoped that he was there.

Another tear started its lazy path down her cheek.

"Julian?"She asked tentatively, although she already knew the answer.It was simply that she wanted to hear his voice again.

"Yes."

Jenny wiped her eyes with her hand and then looked back at the corner."Why can't I see you?I want to see you."

Her heart beat heavily in her chest as if at any minute it would explode.A thin snake of fear ran through her veins, but that was it.Jenny didn't truly feel scared of seeing him again.Now that she knew he was there, she was surprised at how she really felt.

She had thought of what it would be like to see him again only a few times over the years.Jenny had thought of what it would be like if all the sudden he showed up in her life again.She had always wondered what she would have done, how she would have acted.It was all too easy to think that she would simply scream and run or stand and fight him.But, what if she didn't react like that, she had always wondered.What if she didn't want to run away from Julian?Of course, these thoughts had always been quickly thrust aside because Jenny had not wanted to think about Julian and the past.She had not wanted to revisit what had happened between them.All that she had wanted was to forget all that had happened.But, she had never forgotten any of it and therefore, she had always wondered……

Julian closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing himself to appear before the one person who had always meant everything to him.He still feared how she would react, what she would do.But, it was a chance he was willing to take.And he knew that seeing Jenny was part of Ezra's game.Aye, that fact had not escaped his attention.But, when he saw her and the pain that was in her eyes-such heavy pain- he just had to take the chance.Yet, deep inside, Julian knew he would never forgive himself if seeing him hurt Jenny even more.

Her eyes grew larger as he appeared just mere feet away from her.Her eyes traveled over him and noticed that this was not the same person that she had struggled with years before.Oh, he still looked pretty much the same.Although, there was a bit of wariness in his eyes where there had only been coldness before.And his stance did not seem so cocky as it had before.He didn't act as if he were in charge, as if he had all the power.But, it was something else that made her think that he had changed.

It was the way he was looking at her.Before, he had looked at her almost as if he were hungry.The word 'famished' came into Jenny's head and she shivered.He had looked at her so coolly before because he had been so confidant that he would win the game and she would be his forever.But now, he only looked at her sadly, as if he was not sure what to do or say.

"It is you," she said in wonder.There was so much to say, but she couldn't seem to find all the right words.She could tell that he had changed.He wasn't the same manipulative Julian that he had been before.She wanted to ask him all sorts of things.But mainly, she wanted to know if he had gone to some place with lots of light when they had taken him out of existence.Jenny had promised that she would think up a place like that for him and she had always wondered………………

"Yes," Julian said as if he had read her thoughts."Thank you."

Jenny lowered her gaze and stared at the floor.She felt as if she should be screaming and running away from him.After all, this was the person who had played such horrifying games with her just a few years before.Yet, as she looked back at him, she couldn't help but feel at ease with him around.It was strange that his appearance would have such an effect on her.She did not want to run from the room screaming.She wanted to stay where she was, with Julian.Julian will protect me, she thought.He had always tried to protect her from everything before.She had never cared about that before; it had never been important.But, now it was.Now, all Jenny wanted to feel was protected.

Since Tom had died, she had lost all feelings of protection.It wasn't as if Tom had really been around to protect her, but she liked to think that he would have if the time had presented itself again.And she had always felt a little better with that thought.They may have broken up, but Jenny liked the thought that Tom would still protect her.

But, he had died.And the feeling had died with him.Jenny had felt so alone after his death.There was no one else to watch over her, to protect her.All of her other friends had moved away.Even Zack, her cousin, had moved away.There just simply wasn't anyone else.

Until now.

Jenny raised her eyes to meet Julian's own and she noticed how he seemed to freeze as their gazes connected.Had she heard him take in a sharp breath or was it just her imagination?She wondered what he thought of seeing her again after the years that had gone by.He hadn't made any move closer to her.He hadn't tried to use sweet, manipulative words like the old Julian would have.The old Julian, Jenny thought.Yes, that was right.This was definitely the new Julian and he seemed oh so much different from the old one.

There was something else weighing on her mind, though.It was a question that had been on the tip of her tongue since he had appeared in her room.She had to know why.

"How did you……I thought they took you out of existence," she said quietly, watching the boy in front of her.

Julian laughed bitterly.Of course, he thought.Of course she would want to know how he had gotten there.She had been there when the Shadow Men had erased him before.And now she was wondering how he had been able to come back.But, Julian knew he had to be careful when telling her what had transpired in the Shadow World.She couldn't know the whole truth.She couldn't know the truth about Alyx.

"Ezra, the leader of the Shadow Men, carved my name back into the runestave."

Jenny's brow furrowed as her mind processed this information.Why would the leader of the Shadow Men do that, she wondered.They had been so ready to take Julian out of existence all that time ago.Why would they all the sudden want him back?

Jenny knew that the Shadow Men were not loving creatures.So, it was not as if they suddenly regretted their decision about killing Julian.There must have been a reason, Jenny thought.They would not have brought him back for no reason at all.

And then she realized what must have happened."Oh God, Julian, there is another game?Oh _God_………….".

Jenny jumped up off of the bed and stepped back, further away from Julian.Her mind whirled with what she had just learned.It all made sense, didn't it?Julian being put back into existence by the game players, his fellow Shadow Men.And then he had showed up in Jenny's apartment.It really meant one thing, didn't it?

Jenny tried not to panic.Didn't all of it mean that she was the game again? Didn't it mean that Julian had come to her to play a game as they had before?"

She tried not to be afraid, but her breathing was a bit more ragged than it had just minutes before.What if, her mind thought, what if the new Julian was just an act?What if he was playing a game and the new Julian was supposed to get her to relax.And then he would strike.

"Stay away from me," she said quietly, her voice cold with fear and anger mixed in together.Oh, she wished Dee were there with her now.Dee would have been strong for them both. 

"Jenny…," Julian said and he took a step forward.He was not sure why she seemed so afraid of him all of the sudden.He had not come to do her any harm.He had simply wanted to see her.But, a little voice in the back of his mind replied, wasn't this the reaction you thought she would have when seeing you?

He had been so afraid that he would frighten her.And now it seemed he had.

"_Don't come near me_!"Jenny yelled and she took another step back.She could feel the wall behind her back.Oh God Oh God Oh God……………"I won't play another one of your games!"

Julian shook his head, his brow furrowing.Was that what she thought?Did she actually think that he was there to play a game with her?No, his mind thought.No, she can't think that way.Julian felt his heart go cold as he saw the hate in her eyes.It was worse than being cut out of existence.If he could make her understand….

"No, I am not—," he started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Ah, there you are, Julian.I see you have found her.When shall we begin the game?"

Ezra had arrived.

What did you think?Don't forget to review.Thanks.


	6. Chapter Six

"The game

Disclaimer: I own nothing L.J. Smith related.

Please review.Thank you.

"The game?"Jenny asked slowly, her mind reeling with what was happening.It had really been enough for her that Julian was back.She would have been able to handle that if everything else had seemed to make sense.But, it hadn't.She had wanted to know why Julian was back.After all, the Shadow Men had been too happy to see him taken out of existence at the time.His sudden return just did not make sense to her.When people died- or in Julian's case, were taken out of existence- they did not simply come back.They never just simply come back without a reason, Jenny's mind taunted her.Even Shadow Men didn't just come back without one.

And then the truth of the matter had been revealed and the sickening feeling in her stomach had grown.The only reason that Julian was back was because the Shadow Men wanted to play a game- apparently with her.The new person in her room had said that much.But, who was _he_? 

Jenny had never seen this guy before, but she would bet that he was another Shadow Man.She looked at him closely, watching as a smile curved on his lips.He was different than Julian in so many ways.When she had first seen Julian all that time ago, her first impression had been one of power and perhaps danger.But, he had been somewhat suave about showing it, making sure to stay in control of whatever was happening around him.Yet, Jenny got the distinct impression that the new Shadow Man before her was nothing like that.He seemed as if he could lose his temper at the drop of a hat.And although her impression of him was danger, it was a more serious danger than Julian had been.She _feared _this person before her.Jenny could tell without any words whatsoever that he was simply downright evil. 

"Ah, the beautiful Jenny," Ezra said and he took one step forward.And it did not escape his attention as Julian tensed suddenly at his movement.But, Ezra ignored him for a minute as his every sense was focused on Jenny.He reveled in the fact that her fear stepped up a notch with his one step.It made him happy to know that he had such an effect on a mere mortal.And the fear in her face was perfect.Such a beautiful thing, indeed.He wanted to memorize the fear, scorch it into his mind so that he would always remember this moment of power.

He glanced towards Julian and was met with an icy stare. 

"What do you want?"Julian said coldly.His voice was quiet as if he did not want to alarm Jenny.Ezra almost laughed.The girl looked as if she might faint to the floor at any minute anyway.And he bet that she was as alarmed as she could be.Yet, it was interesting to see Julian act so protective towards the mortal.It meant that she was his weakness.

"Well, I want to play the game, of course," Ezra said with a casual laugh.He looked back at Jenny and smiled."And now that you have found her, we can get started."

Jenny's heart dropped.She wished that it were all a bad dream.She wished that she would wake up in her bed to find that all of it: Tom's death, Julian and this new Shadow Men, to be a dream.

When she had first seen Julian in her room, she had been surprised at how unafraid she had been.It had almost been a sense of relief to see him there, knowing that he would protect her.And he had looked so different from the cocky boy who had taken her into his world years ago.No, Julian had looked like he had in the last few moments that he had been alive before, right before his fellow Shadow Men cut his name out of the runestave.She had realized that she had wanted him to be there in her room with her, watching over her as he had done before.She had wanted him to protect her because, frankly, she was in dire need of protection from the nightmare that reality had become for her.

But, Jenny thought as she swallowed hard, it had all been a ruse.A show put on in order to make me trust him all over again.He was like a snake; he waited for the right time to strike.It seemed as if he had tried to win her trust before throwing her back into another Shadow Men game.And it had almost worked.She had been so ready to trust him.Yet, now, all she wanted to do was make it all just go away.

Julian could feel the hatred emitting from Jenny's mind.And it killed him.He didn't have to read her thoughts to know that she despised him.She thought he was there to use her in another Shadow Men game.But, she was so wrong.He had never intended to use her in any game.He had just wanted to see her again.But, now Ezra was here and there was no telling what his mind was up to.What was he planning, Julian wondered.He was so tired of playing Ezra's little game and going on this little quest for his enemy.All he wanted to do was keep Jenny safe.Was it really too much to ask for?Why did he have to be punished like this by Ezra?

He turned slowly, to face Jenny.It was hard to do because he knew how she would look.He had seen the hatred in her eyes before when they had played the first game.But, that had been different to him them.At the time, he had just shrugged it off, thinking that she was not in the right mind to look at him in such a way.He had thought that she would come around to see his point of view.But, she had not because she was human and he had been heartless.He had treated her heartlessly.Now, though, it was different.Now, he truly cared about her.And he did not want to see the hatred in her eyes.A part of him wished that he could be taken out of existence right then and there so that he would not have to see the look in her eyes.The look in her eyes cut him deeply.

She stared at Julian, allowing her eyes to meet his own.She could feel the tears already starting to fill up her eyes and it bothered her to no end.She hated herself for letting him get to her again, for letting him hurt her all over again.And she hated him for it all.For all the time that she had spent over the years trying not to think about him.And now.She hated him for standing in her room, staring at her with such pain in his eyes that she almost forgot all about the fact that he had come to drag her into another one of his fearsome games.

She gritted her teeth and stared back at him defiantly.Jenny refused to let him get to her.She had been strong the last time they had played the game.And even though she was not as strong as she had been, she would still try.She had to.

"How could you?"She asked, through gritted teeth.A tear slipped down her cheek and she started to shake.

Ezra watched all of this with vast amounts of satisfaction running through his veins.Wasn't it just wonderful to see the pathetic girl try so hard to keep control?She was falling apart, he knew.Soon, she would be a total wreck.After all, she was already shaking and crying like a child.

And then there was Julian.Ezra stole a glance at the young Shadow Man.He looked so tired, staring at Jenny.The pain on his face was so evident that Ezra again almost laughed.It was just too simple!They were too easy to play with.Pawns, Ezra thought.They are all pawns in my little game.

Oh, how the Shadow Men would cheer for him.He was winning the game; that much was evident enough.Julian was slowly dying all over again.And this time, he was sure to know how much Jenny hated him.To Ezra, it was all just too perfect.

"Ah, so, shall we get on with the game?" Ezra asked, drawing Julian's attention back to him.

Julian fixed his icy blue eyes on his enemy and stared at him with as much hatred as he could muster.It was hard to remember that he was not the one hurting Jenny this time.Ezra was at fault this time.Everything would have been fine if Ezra had not showed up and started speaking of 'a game'.Ezra is the one at fault, Julian told himself.And I will make him pay for every tear that falls down Jenny's cheek.

He narrowed his eyes at Ezra's devilish smile."There is no game," he said coldly.

Ezra only smiled even larger.How wrong you are, he thought silently.There was always a game to play.And this one was the biggest one of all.Oh, there was a game all right.And Ezra intended on winning it.Whatever it takes, he thought, I will do it.I _will_ win this game.

"Ah, but there is a game," Ezra said."You see, Julian, you and I were playing a game just fine.And then along came a distraction."Ezra pointed at Jenny and looked at her disgustedly.

A distraction?Jenny thought.What was this person talking about?She was a distraction?To whom?And what was all this talk about them already playing a game?She had thought that the game had not begun yet.After all, hadn't the other Shadow Man said something about using her in the game?

"So, now the game has changed," Ezra said, looking back to Julian."We are playing a new game now.New rules.No distractions."

Julian's blood ran cold at Ezra's words.A new game?When would it end?And more importantly, what did he mean by no distractions?

A little voice in the back of Jenny's head screamed for mercy as she looked from one Shadow Man to the other.The whole situation was very confusing to her.What was the game?Was she a part of it?The other Shadow Man's words rang in her head, his voice echoing over and over again.All of her thoughts were a jumble, rolling over each other without care.It seemed as if she could not get a hold on any one thought at all.There was only one thing that Jenny was absolutely sure of.She was in danger, more so than ever before.

Black dots appeared before her eyes and she thought that perhaps she was going into shock.Was she going to pass out, she wondered.Jenny had fainted numerous times over the years, but she had never felt quite like this before.Her head felt too heavy, as if it was holding way too many thoughts.And yet, her body felt as light as air.It was all so confusing to her.She was not sure what was real and what was not.

The blackness around her vision grew and deepened.Jenny was almost sure that she was going to pass out now and for a brief second, she thought that perhaps she would welcome whatever darkness would come to her.Dizziness washed over her and she swayed a bit.

Jenny reached out quickly with her right hand to steady herself on the dresser next to her.But, when her hand was supposed to touch the dark solid wood of the dresser, something else happened that got rid of any control that Jenny had left._Her hand passed through the wood_.It was as if her hand had never been there at all.And as Jenny pulled her arm back and stared down, she realized that her hand, in fact, was not there.It was gone.Simply gone.

She looked over at the two Shadow Men quickly, wondering what was happening to her.The darkness around her eyes was quite large now and she knew that it would not be long before she would be gone totally.

"Julian!" A voice called, but it was just a faint echo.He had barely heard it, but he had heard it enough to know the voice.He would have known that voice anywhere.And he turned quickly to where she had been standing by the wall.

A part of him was not surprised to see that she was not there.But, another part of him still felt the pain and fear of not seeing her standing there.She was gone.Ezra had taken her away.A new game, indeed.

He turned back to Ezra, his fists clenching at his sides.His blood was like ice, but he was ready for a fight anyway.And he wanted one badly.He wanted to kill Ezra; to make him feel the pain that Julian was feeling at that exact moment.

"See?"Ezra said with a carefree laugh."No more distractions."

Julian clenched his teeth and willed the panic that was rising so quickly in his chest to go away.He could feel control rapidly slipping away from him as he stared at Ezra.Julian clenched his fists again and wished that he could truly hurt Ezra.But, that was out of the question, he knew.Especially now that Ezra had taken Jenny somewhere.

"Bring her back," Julian said as he watched Ezra smile smugly.Julian knew that this was exactly what Ezra had wanted.He had played right into his foe's hand quite nicely.Ezra had known that Julian would do anything-_anything_- to get Jenny back.And that, of course, meant playing one of Ezra's games.

Ezra chuckled as if the whole situation were a bit amusing.Of course, it was funny to him.He had Julian exactly where he wanted him.I could make him beg for her if I wanted, he thought happily.

"Bring her back now," Julian repeated, a red-hot feeling burning in the pit of his stomach.He wanted so badly to lash out at the Shadow Man before him.He wanted to make Ezra pay for everything he had done.But, Julian was no fool.If he made any move towards Ezra, then Ezra would simply make a move towards Jenny-wherever she was.And he would most likely hurt her.Julian could not even bear the thought of her being hurt anymore than she already was.

In his mind, Julian saw her all over again, huddling in fear near the wall behind him.He could see the obvious fear in her eyes, but there was something else there as well; something that perhaps she had tried to hide with a quick smile when out in public.But, when Julian had found her crying in her room, it had been simply too evident to hide.Pain.A pain that seemed to have scarred her eyes for life.

The red anger in Julian's stomach cooled a bit at the mental picture of the new Jenny.Not for the first time, he wondered what had put such a deep look of pain in her eyes.Why was she hurting so badly?What had happened to her?

"Yes," Ezra said, nodding in agreement as if he had read Julian's thoughts.Perhaps he had."She is not the same girl that she had been before.Of course, a brush with death will do that to a mortal."

Julian looked up suddenly and stared hard at Ezra.What was he talking about, Julian wondered.Jenny had not come close to death while he had been gone, had she?A part of him felt shame and regret that he had not been there to watch over her and protect her as he had for so many years.If I had been there, he thought, placing the blame for Jenny's pain on himself, maybe she would not have needed to hurt as badly as she does.Julian felt as if he had somehow failed Jenny by not being there to protect her when she had obviously needed him the most.But, there was something else weighing on Julian's mind just as heavily as the blame he felt was owed to him.The thought had been simply a passing one before, but now he truly wondered about it._Where was Tom?_

Julian had lost Jenny to the other boy all those years ago.And, although Julian had wanted Jenny for himself, he had disappeared from existence with the comforting notion that Tom would take care of her.That Tom would always be with her.And that had comforted Julian because if he could not be with her, he wanted Tom to be.He knew the mortal boy was as strong as he could be.And that was strong enough for both he and Jenny.Julian had known that Jenny would be well taken care of.

And yet, when Julian had come back to the mortal world, he had found Jenny alone and suffering.Her pain was not on the outside and so it was hard to tell what the exact problem was.She was a shell of her former self.The fire that had once raged so brightly within her was gone.And as Julian took this all in, coupled with the fact that Ezra had now sent Jenny somewhere in order to keep Julian at his whim, all Julian could think of was one question.Where was Tom?

"Tom was weak.You and I both know that," Ezra said, as he seemed to read Julian's thoughts again."He tried to protect your precious Jenny, but he failed.And he died because he was weak."

A sick feeling ran through Julian's gut as Ezra's words sunk into his mind.Tom was…..dead?It seemed rather impossible to Julian that something like that had happened.No, Julian though.He can't be dead.He is supposed to watch over Jenny.To keep her safe.Tom is supposed to be there for her.But, as Julian remembered the look of pain in Jenny's eyes, he knew the truth.But, there was something else about Ezra's words that bothered him deeply.

"Did you….did you…….kill him?" He asked the other Shadow Man incredulously.Of course, Julian would not put it past Ezra to kill someone, especially when it came to mortals.But, it just seemed so…….evil, even for Ezra.

Ezra chuckled and shook his head as if Julian were a child just learning how to put a puzzle together for the first time."I did not kill him directly, no."Ezra cocked his head to one side and thought for a minute.And then he added, "but perhaps I did have a hand in his untimely demise by helping his car to veer off the road."

Julian shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Ezra's laughter.It was all just a game to Ezra still.And that sickened Julian to no end.He remembered when he had felt the same way about mortals.They had been just pawns in a game for the Shadow Men's enjoyment.But, now Julian felt oh so differently about everything.

"Jenny cried.A lot," Ezra commented and watched with enjoyment as Julian's jaw clenched.

"But, enough about her.Let's talk about you and me for a moment, shall we?"Ezra smiled at Julian and ignored the cold look of pure fury that was given in return.

"You still have the same quest that you were on before, but let us up the stakes a bit."

Julian raised his eyebrow and waited for Ezra to continue.

"You bring Alyx to the Shadow World and I will return your precious Jenny to the mortal world.We will trade one for the other.If you do not bring Alyx to the Shadow World within 12 hours, then Jenny becomes my property to do as I please."

It pained Julian to think that he would have to drag Alyx down to the Shadow World.But, it was necessary, wasn't it?There was no way that Julian would be able to get Jenny out of the Shadow World any other way.All of the Shadow Men were on Ezra's side and if they thought for any reason that Julian was working against their game, then they would simply take him out of existence as they had before.And then Jenny would be lost forever.No, Julian thought.Better to play along for now and take Alyx down to the Shadow World.And then, he added in his mind, hopefully, I will be able to get both Jenny and Alyx out before it is too late.

He looked up at Ezra and smiled."I'll do it," he said grimly, hoping that time would be on his side and go slowly.

Well, what did you think?Please read and review.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jenny was in darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing L.J. Smith related.I do, however, own Alyx.

Note:I am slowly wrapping this fic up.I think there will only be one or two more chapters after this.Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Jenny was in darkness.She could not see anything around her, not even the hand that she held up in front of her face.The place where she was had a musty smell of earth to it as if she were underground or perhaps in a cave.There was a dirt floor to the place and it was cold to the touch.But, of course, there was no way of knowing where she was since she could not see.

She had awoken in this place just minutes before.As with anyone coming out of a deep sleep, Jenny had been a bit disoriented, thinking at first that something was covering her eyes, preventing her from seeing where she was.But, she had raised a hand to her face, groping for the cloth or whatever it was that made her eyes only see darkness.Only a muffled cry had issued forth from her lips when she had realized that there was no cloth over her eyes.She was indeed in total darkness.

Her hands had fallen to the ground then and she had felt the cool dirt under her fingertips._Where_ was she?Had she been in an accident of some kind? She had run her hands over the dirt floor and had tried to remember what had happened to her.

Jenny's mind whirled as her thoughts twisted and turned in her head.What exactly had happened to her to make her end up here, in a place with no light?Her brow furrowed as she had tried to remember.

And then as if someone had whispered his name in her ear, an image formed in her mind._Julian_, she thought, a small trickle of fear running down her backbone.Suddenly, she remembered what had happened.They had been in her room.She and Julian.He had come back for some reason.And then the other guy had showed up and Jenny had been sure that this new person was a Shadow Man too, as he was eager to play a game.The new person and Julian had fought while Jenny had looked on, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on.And then, Jenny thought, darkness had slowly come upon her, dragging her into its midst.

"Is anyone there?"Jenny called out a bit timidly.She was not sure if she wanted an answer to that question or not.It appeared as if she were perhaps in another one of the Shadow Men's games.At least, that would account for where she was and what had happened to her so far.

She waited, noticing how the air seemed to get a bit colder around her.She shivered and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to conserve a bit of her body warmth.And she waited.Silence greeted her and Jenny felt a small bit of relief at the fact that no one had answered her call.What would she have done if someone had?If she were back in the Shadow World, then no one could be trusted.If someone had answered her call, it would probably have put her in a more precarious position than she was already in.

She closed her eyes for a minute, allowing the tenseness in her shoulders to relax.At least she was alone.

"Jenny," a voice whispered so close to her that Jenny jumped.

She looked around herself wildly, even though she knew she would see nothing in the darkness.

"Jenny," the voice said again and then it laughed.The laugh was loud and horrible, filled with vehemence and danger that Jenny winced at the sound as if she had been slapped. 

Fear filled her throat as the laughing continued.It echoed around the place she was in, seeming as if it were bouncing off the darkness itself.On her hands and knees, she crawled away from the sound, hoping to get away from it.Oh God, oh God, she thought.The sound seemed to envelope her, even as she tried to get away from it.

She stood up, hoping to cover more ground and get away from the sound faster.Arms outstretched, she reached out for anything that might impede her progress.The tips of her fingers itched as if they were afraid that whoever was laughing would touch them.And Jenny, herself, had to admit that that was exactly what she was afraid of.

The laughter grew louder and it hurt Jenny's ears."Go away," she cried into the darkness, fear thick in her throat."Go away!"

Then her fingers touched something in front of her and Jenny's knees almost buckled.It was a wall of some sort, blocking her progress from going further.From Jenny's touch it seemed to be made of rocks jutting out here and there.Maybe I am in a cave then, Jenny thought vaguely.But, her main thoughts were of panic because she realized with a start that there was no way she was going to be able to get away from the laughter.With a quick minute decision, Jenny turned and leaned her back up against the wall of stone, bracing herself for whatever was to come next.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and the darkness was plunged into silence once more.Jenny stood, drinking in the silence.She raised one hand to her chest and found her heart beating way too rapidly.Her breath came in short bursts as she realized how frightened she had been.

"Jenny," the voice said from right beside her and she screamed.

………………………………………

He was walking amongst them as if he belonged.To their innocent, unknowing eyes he did belong.To them, he wasn't Julian, the former notorious leader of the Shadow Men.He was simply another college student hoping to pass the upcoming finals.Some may have given him curious looks as they passed him because of his shock-white hair and icy blue eyes.But, many of them just wrote him off in their minds as another punk.They have no idea, he thought with a small smile.

Julian couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure at his ability to blend into the background of students on their way to class.For once, he didn't hide in the shadows but walked proudly in the light like everyone else.And it felt great to allow all the young minds around him to believe that he was just like them.

He would have loved to be able to continue the ruse all day, seeing how far he could push.Perhaps he could have even gone to a class or two just for the fun of it.Yes, he would have loved to keep up the playacting, but he knew he couldn't.Julian had a quest to do, a game to win.Jenny's life was at stake.

All he had to do was find Alyx and return to the Shadow World with her.Then he could get Jenny back to where she belonged, in the light.But, a nagging voice in the back of his mind asked, what about Alyx?Was he really going to leave her to defend for herself in the dreaded Shadow World?

The only reason that Julian needed to take Alyx with him was to save Jenny.He would hand Alyx over to Ezra and Jenny would be free to go.A life for a life.But, how could Julian hand over the innocent Alyx to Ezra, knowing well that Ezra would inevitably hurt her or even worse- hand her over to his subjects, the Shadow Men.

Julian sighed as he followed a crowd of kids further across the campus.It was such an awful position to be in.He had no reason to hurt Alyx in such a way and, of course, he did not want to.But, Jenny's life was in question.It was all for Jenny.It always had been.

Forget it, Julian told himself.You just have to find Alyx and take her to Ezra.For Jenny.

_For Jenny_………………………………..

Julian walked on, trying to press such thoughts out of his head.His eyes moved this way and that, searching the masses of students for the familiar face of Alyx.

Suddenly, a pain shot through his head so quickly that he thought he might black out.Julian stopped abruptly and raised a hand to his head as if to calm the pain that was suddenly raging inside.He let out a slight gasp as it grew, pushing from inside his mind.

Julian closed his eyes and focused on the pain, hoping to pull it out of his mind so that he could function normally again.But, as he focused on it, something else happened.It was if all of his senses were suddenly more attuned that they were just mere minutes ago.His ears seemed to be picking up more sound that he had been able to hear before.And, he realized with a moment of clarity, that he had somehow crossed over to the Shadow World for just a moment because, if he was not mistaken, he could hear Jenny screaming inside his mind.His own heart jumped a mile at the thought of this and red hot fury snaked through his entire body.It wasn't a scream of pain, he told himself as the pain worsened a bit, but a scream of pure fear.Ezra was playing with her, scaring her so that she would know who had the power.

Julian gritted his teeth and waited, knowing that Ezra's game would end soon.Surely, Ezra had sent Julian this little message as a reminder that he had better hurry up with his quest.And besides, Julian thought grimly, Jenny was nothing to Ezra if she was dead.No, he would perhaps frighten her, but he could not kill her.Yet.

The scream in his mind dulled a bit and Julian noticed the pain weakening.But, he did not move just yet.He wanted to makes sure it was all gone before continuing on his quest.It would do no good if he were to suddenly black out in front of all the students on campus.It was bad enough that he was standing there with his head in his hands.Perhaps they would just think he had come from a hard exam.

"Are you okay?"A voice behind him asked and without even thinking, Julian turned and stared at the innocent brown eyes that he had seen so many years ago on a child, lost in the forest.

Julian just stared at her, wondering what he was to say.Here he had been searching for her and she had found him.He looked at her closely, noticing how she seemed a bit worried about him.She must have seen him standing with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?"She repeated.

He looked at her, not saying a word.How was he supposed to take her to Ezra?How was he supposed to take someone who was innocent and had no knowledge of the danger she was in? 

_For Jenny……………………………………._. 

Alyx looked at him closely, her eyes narrowing as if she were trying to figure out something difficult in her mind.Julian watched her, wondering what exactly she must think of him.He was just another student to her.Nothing more.And yet……..

"I'm sorry, but you look really familiar.Do I know you?"Alyx asked slowly.

"Do you?"

Alyx shook her head.There was a thought right at the tip of her brain, waiting to be acknowledged.But, as much as she wanted to realize it, she couldn't.It seemed as if every time she got even remotely near it, the idea would slip just out of her grasp and settle itself further away.

Who was this guy in front of her?She could have sworn that she had seen him someplace else.Had it been at a party?Or perhaps in class?She couldn't figure it out.But, she couldn't get over the feeling that she had seen him somewhere else before.And, as she looked in his eyes now, she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.It was as if something was telling her that something bad was about to happen.But, that was just silliness, wasn't it?

"Look," she said, feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.All she wanted to do now was get away from this kid.Really, what had possessed her to stop and talk to a total stranger?"You had better go to the health center if you aren't feeling good."

Alyx gave Julian one more long look, as if trying one last time to remember where she had seen his face before.But, again, the thought seemed to slip just out of her grasp.She sighed.The last few days had been so weird for her and now this.You are losing it, she told herself.

She turned on her heel and started walking away, leaving Julian to look after her.Alyx had a class to get to.I don't have time right now for other people's problems, she thought darkly.Why can't I just have a normal life?

"Wait!"A voice behind her called and she froze.She wasn't sure what it was about the voice that had made her stop.It surely wasn't the commanding sound in it.For, there had also been a bit of uncertainty underneath it.And it wasn't the fact that she wanted desperately to figure out whom that kid was and where she had seen him before.No, something within her had told her to stop walking.And slowly she turned to face him, knowing somehow as she did that she should be running away instead.

He was closer to her now.She hadn't seen or heard him step closer to her, but he was there, just an arms length away.Vaguely, Alyx noticed that all the students who had been rushing to class where now gone from where she and the mysterious person were standing outside.They were all alone now and if Alyx screamed she doubted that anyone would hear her.

Julian stared at her, as if debating what to do.Well, he knew what needed to be done.And he knew that he could do it.All he had to do was shut off his mind and simply act.Quite simple.

For Jenny………………………………… 

"I'm sorry……………..Alyx," He whispered and then reached out to touch take her hand.

Alyx stood frozen, watching as Julian took her hand lightly in his own.His touch was cool, as if he had been holding ice before touching her.She looked down at their locked hands and then up to meet his icy blue eyes.She felt the darkness slowly coming over her and she gladly went into it.Right before the darkness overcame her, though, she realized that she had never told this mysterious person her name.And yet, he had known it.

"Who are you?"She murmured and then fell into complete darkness.

………………………………………………

Far away, Jenny screamed again, hoping that someone, anyone, would get her out of the hell she seemed to suddenly be in.

Well, I know that was a bit shorter than I usually do, but I wanted to cut it off there and start a new chapter with the other stuff that happens.I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers.They just seem to pop up, even when I don't want them to be there.

What did you think? Please review…………


	8. Chapter Eight

The Shadow Men stood in little clumps all over the room

Disclaimer: I own nothing L.J. Smith related.

Note:There will be only one or two more chapters after this one.Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

The Shadow Men stood in little clumps all over the room.They did not sulk in the shadows at the edges of the room as they had when the game had just begun.Then they had not been sure as to how the outcome would come out.They had been wary, careful to make sure that they saw who was to win first before choosing their side.Now, they stood all over the room, waiting for the game to end.Their king's victory seemed inevitable.

Whispers passed through the groups, reaching others and growing in volume.They were excited.Julian was on his way back to the Shadow World with Alyx.The game would be won and then Ezra would leave Julian and Jenny to them.To play with.

They all felt _famished_.

Ezra slouched in his chair in the middle of the room.Every where he looked, Shadow Men stood around him, grinning at him like stupid dogs.They were so happy that he was to win the game.But, what did Ezra feel about winning the game?Discontent.He knew that he should be happy.After all, Alyx was what he wanted and it seemed that he would be getting her soon.But, why then did he feel as if even after the game was over with, he would still not be truly satisfied?

He had never intended to let Jenny go.He wanted to punish her for taking Julian's attention away from the Shadow Men all those years ago.Ezra wanted to make her pay.But, he always played a game by its rules.He had told Julian that if he brought Alyx to the Shadow World then Jenny could go free.But, Ezra thought, he mouth curling into a tight smile, who knows what dangers would befall Jenny on the way to the door to her world?

Even over that, Ezra did not feel truly happy.Sure, he will be able to deal with Julian as he wanted to.Would he torture him some more or simply cut him out of existence yet again?But, even that held low appeal at that moment.After he was done with Julian, the game would be over with and done.And then what would he have to do for fun?

…………………………………………………….

Jenny sat on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes shut tight.Oh God, she thought.Please leave me alone.

Were they there?Was that voice, that horrid, mocking voice still out there in the darkness that surrounded her in her own little prison?

She prayed that it would go away and leave her alone.Jenny had no idea where she was, except for the fact that she was back in the Shadow World.A sliver of dread shot down her spine as she realized for the millionth time as to where she was.The Shadow World.Her first thought on realizing where she was had been, oh God not again.And she had sunk to the cold dirt floor, fearing that this time, this time she would not make it out.

Jenny gritted her teeth and tried to make sense of everything.She had thought that this was Julian's doing.That he had wanted to play another game with her.But, the voice that she heard in this room was not his.No, it was a bit deeper, more menacing.Someone else kept her prisoner here in the Shadow World.But who?And if someone else was keeping her prisoner, where was Julian?

…………………………………………….

Julian stood at the very edge of the Shadow World, just inside the doorway to the other world.Alyx lay in his arms, unconscious.It had been easier to bring her that way.He had been afraid that she would have screamed, that she would have fought him against coming to this awful place.He couldn't imagine what he would have done if she had.It was hard enough bringing her here in the first place.Seeing her fight to get away would just be too much.

And he had to bring her.There was no other way.The entire journey back to the Shadow World he had wracked his brain, trying to come up with some way to leave Alyx out of this.If he had been the ruler of the Shadow Men still………well, he would have had enough power to simply fight Ezra for Jenny.But, he was not the ruler, Ezra was.And Ezra had every Shadow Man on his side.But, that wouldn't stop Julian from still trying.It was still a game and he still had to try.So much depended on it.

Of course, he was not exactly powerless.There were a few things that he could still do.Things, Julian thought, that Ezra has never even thought of and has not planned for.

Slowly, Julian bent down to his knees, careful not to drop Alyx.Her hair cascaded down his arm and fell into the open air as he moved, but the rest of her body did not move. Unconsciousness, he knew, had most likely been her savior up to that point.

He laid her down on the ground and brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face.He didn't truly want to leave her there, but he had to.There was something that he had to do before going to face Ezra.And he could not take Alyx with him as he did it.She had to stay where she was, just inside the doorway, hidden from the other Shadow Men.

Julian bent even more, laying his hands on the cold floor on either side of her body.Wisps of his own hair fell in his face, but he ignored them.His lips were next to her ear and he whispered, "I will be back.I shall not leave you here.I promise you."

And then he was gone.

……………………………………………..

Jenny shivered against the cold of the room, wishing that she were anywhere but there.She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out into the darkness of the room yet again.Straining her eyes, she peered into the darkness, trying to see something, anything.But, she could not see at all.The darkness was too thick.

She shifted her position on the floor a bit and then leaned her head back against the rock wall behind her and closed her eyes.It was so disconcerting to not be able to see anything at all, even when her eyes were open.It allowed fear to grow within her, not knowing what was out there in the darkness of the room.But, when her eyes were closed, she felt a bit better.If they were closed, she could not feel the danger in the darkness so much because she had made the darkness by closing her eyes.Opening her eyes would only allow her to be enveloped by another, more dangerous darkness.

"Julian," she whispered, and then wondered why she had.She still did not know where he fit into this whole mess.His was not the voice she had heard earlier in her prison.But, was he still part of the game that she seemed to be tangled up in?

Then again, it stood to reason that if he were playing another game with her, it would be to win her over like it had been before.And then, wouldn't he protect her from the other Shadow Men?So, where was he?

It seemed strange that the Shadow Men, who had had no problem taking Julian out of existence before, now brought him back to finish his game with her.Especially, when he had given his own life to protect her in the end.They would not want to give Julian what he wanted, but surely they were not toying with him too.And why not, Jenny asked herself.That is what they do.They toy with people.

She shook her head, trying to clear all thoughts of Julian out of it.It was all so confusing to her.Something about Julian's involvement didn't feel right to her, but then again, he was a Shadow Man.Could she possibly trust him?

Jenny opened her eyes again and stared out into the darkness.She felt so uneasy, sitting there not being able to see anything at all.She remembered how much Julian had loved light.He had called her a 'light to his darkness'.And, at that moment, Jenny realized what it must like to always live in the darkness as this.To never have light, but to crave it like a human craves water in a desert.And she understood the power that light had over the Shadow Men and why they seemed ready to do anything to capture it.Jenny, herself, craved light as she sat on the cold dirt floor of her prison.She wanted light more than anything.Light to see by, to give her answers to the questions that had been burning in her mind since she had been trapped in the room.Was she alone?Was there some way out of there?

As if someone had heard her thoughts, a small flame struck up out of nowhere and settled down just a few feet in front of her.She looked at it, her eyes wide at seeing it before her.

It was a candle; she could see the wax now.It slipped down the sides of the candle and came to pool on the dirt floor in front of her.She stared at it, watching the red and yellow flame dance in the darkness around it.Where did it come from, she wondered.It wasn't here just minutes ago.

Her eyes lifted off of the candle and her breath caught in her throat.She froze, afraid to speak.She hadn't seen him at all before and she had no idea how long he had been there, but he was there all the same.

He was standing right behind the candle, it's light playing off of his white-blond hair.He was dressed in all black- black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt and long black leather jacket.And he was staring down at her; simply watching her.The hard look in his eyes made Jenny's heart pound with fear.

She returned Julian's gaze with a timid one of her own; afraid of what would happen next.Please, she prayed silently, just let it be over soon.

………………………………….

She looked so small and innocent where she sat curled up on the floor.Julian had the overwhelming urge to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the doorway to her world.He could make it without Ezra's knowledge, he knew.As it was, Ezra did not even know that Julian was there with Jenny.But, if he escaped through the doorway to Jenny's world with her and Alyx, then he would always be on the run.The Shadow Men did not ever stop a game in the middle of it.He would be hunted until the game was finished.And, inevitably, Jenny and Alyx would be hurt even more than they had been already.No, he had to stay and finish the quest that had been set before him.

But, as he stared down at Jenny and saw first the awe in her eyes as she looked at the light in front of her and then the fear as her eyes rested upon him, Julian knew that he would do everything in his power to kill Ezra once and for all.This was the last game he would play and at the end, Julian hoped that Ezra would be the loser.

His face hardened as he saw how much pain this new game had caused Jenny.She looked so scared, so unlike the Jenny he had known years before.It was almost as if he were looking at a totally different person.Who was this person before him, he wondered.She was a shell of the old Jenny.And Julian knew that if Jenny were to survive this game, she would have to find at least a small bit of the old Jenny within herself.He needed her to be strong as she had been before.

Julian's gaze swept away from Jenny's face for just a moment and then he looked back.There was only one way that he could help her at this point.And then the rest was up to her.

With a wave of his hand, the candle moved over a couple of feet to the right, giving Julian ample room.His eyes still on Jenny, he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Jenny," he said, feeling the warmth in his belly as he always did when he said her name."I don't have much time.He'll know where I am soon.I…..I have something to give you, though."

Julian reached out his right hand slowly towards her.He tried to ignore how she seemed to shrink away from his hand as it came closer to her."Trust me," he whispered and then his hand settled on her cheek. 

Slowly, the tip of his index finger traced a small circle where it lay on her skin.He felt her relax a bit and he took that as an invitation.His other hand came up quickly to cup her other cheek and she gasped, knowing that she was in his control.

"Relax," he whispered, his icy blue eyes staring deep into her own brown ones.

It was killing him to be so close to her, to touch her like he was.In the back of his mind, Julian knew that he had to go, that Ezra would be expecting him.But, he could not simply leave Jenny with so much fright within her.He could feel it pulsing under her skin and it made him feel so much shame.If he had not lured her to the Shadow World years ago, then none of this would have happened.If he had not………

No time for that now, Julian told himself.

But, he could not help noticing how still Jenny sat, staring at him.Or how soft her skin was under his hands. 

Ever so slowly, Julian bent towards her, his face coming closer to her own."Trust me," he whispered again.It's all to help her, he thought as his lips touched her own. 

Julian heard Jenny gasp, her body freezing in fear.And then she relaxed, as he kissed her, allowing warmth from himself to seep slowly into her.Yes, there were a few things that he could do still that even Ezra was not aware of.

It felt so good to Julian to be kissing Jenny as he had always wanted to.His tongue touched her top bottom lip in question and she opened her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss even more.It seemed as if everything- Ezra, the quest, Alyx- it was all just slipping away.As long as he could simply sit there and kiss Jenny, it was all gone.A part of his mind wanted to forget all about that stuff, to leave it aside and stay with Jenny forever this way.But, Julian knew he couldn't.Ezra was expecting him.

He could feel the fear draining out of Jenny slowly, but still, she did not move other than to return his kiss.Her hands sat motionless in her lap.That did not matter to Julian, though.All that mattered was the little hint of the old Jenny that he was getting.

Slowly, very much wishing he did not have to, Julian pulled away from Jenny.He sat back on his heels and smiled as he watched her look at him dazedly.She had no idea what had just happened, he knew.But, he thought as he remembered their kiss deepening, she had enjoyed it just as much as he had.

"Julian…," she started, staring at him with look of awe mixed with surprise.

"Shhh…," he whispered, cutting her off."There isn't time.I must go."

A troubled look came into Jenny's eyes."But," Julian continued before she could say anything else, "I will be back to get you.I promise I will get you out of here.You have my word."

He could see the confusion in her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening.She had no idea who Ezra was or what game they were playing, Julian knew.He sympathized with the fact that she really did not know what was going on at all.But, he thought, would it be easier if she did?No, it would probably be even harder in that case.

He stood quickly, before his mind could talk him out of leaving.He could feel the cool of the darkness away from the candle and he wished with all his might that he did not have to leave her there.

'Trust me," he said, taking a step back out of the candle light.And then he was gone.

…………………………………………..

It had all happened so fast that Jenny didn't even know truly what had happened.Had Julian really been there?Had she really kissed him, forgetting the fact that he might, in some way, be responsible for her being in the Shadow World?

She shook her head and glanced at the candle, it's flame seeming to hypnotize her.She stared at the blue fire at the very core of the flame and she wondered just what it was that had happened just minutes before.

He had said to trust him.But, could she really do that?Was this another one of his games?What if, her mind asked, if he is using me?Would he do that?

It was so easy to think that the Julian she had just seen was too compassionate to hurt her.But, Jenny had dealt with Shadow Men before and she knew that they could not be trusted.Was Julian the same?Had he not given his own life for her before?

She did not feel scared now.All she wanted was out.She wanted to go back to her own life and forget all about the Shadow World and the voice in the darkness.But, what about Julian?She had never truly forgotten him before and now…….Jenny doubted very much that she could ever forget him now.

She kept staring into the candle's flame, allowing her body to relax.Whether Julian was using her or not, she needed to be ready for whatever was going to happen next.Jenny sighed, thinking that as much as she wished this was not one of Julian's lies, it sure looked like it could be one.

And then, as she stared at the flame, another thought crossed her mind.He had brought her a gift.The candlelight danced on the wick before her.He had brought her the light that she had craved.

……………………………………………..

"Where's the girl?"Ezra asked as Julian cut through the groups of Shadow Men and came to a stop in front of Ezra's throne.

"She's here," Julian replied briefly, his eyes cold on Ezra.Yes, he would make him pay for every little ounce of pain that Jenny had felt.

Ezra stood, a cocky grin on his face.Oh, how he was loving this.The power over Julian was amazing.It ran through his veins, making him feel a bit drunk on it.

Lazily, Ezra circled Julian, looking around exaggeratingly, as if trying to spot the missing girl.He finished his circle and came to stand right in front of Julian.They were the same height and both stared hard at each other as if willing the other one to make the first move.

"I don't see her, Julian," Ezra said darkly, and the groups of Shadow Men tittered with laughter.

Ezra raised his hand briefly and the laughter quickly subsided.He stared hard at Julian, waiting for the young Shadow Man to explain Alyx's absence.Where was she?He had been very explicit about his directions.Julian was to bring Alyx to the Shadow World.Surely, Julian would not risk his precious Jenny's life by not bringing Alyx with him.

"Let me have Jenny first," Julian said without even blinking, "And you shall have Alyx."

Ezra raised an eyebrow and then laughed."Let you have Jenny first," he repeated and then laughed again."Oh yes, Julian, you would like to get Jenny back, would you not?"

Ezra turned away from Julian as if dismissing him and walked back to his throne.He sat down slowly, his gaze returning to Julian.Anger seethed through Ezra.Who did Julian think he was?Did he not know that Ezra had so much more power than him?Did he not know that Ezra could kill Jenny with a simple snap of his fingers?All he had to do was give the word and the Shadow Men would take care of Jenny before Julian would even know to protest.

"The conditions of the game were that you would bring Alyx _to me_ and I would let Jenny go."

Ezra smiled, knowing that he held the upper hand now."Of course, I never did say that I would give Jenny to you.I simply said I would allow her to go back to the mortal world."

He looked around him as if contemplating exactly what that meant."And who knows what kind of dangers lurk in the shadows on the way to the door back to her world?"Ezra caught Julian's face harden out of the corner of his eye and he looked back at the other Shadow Man.He could see Julian's hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

Exactly how angry can I make him, Ezra wondered."Since you have not brought Alyx to me, I have won.The game is over."

The Shadow Men cheered, happy to see that their king had won the game.They had been so sure that he would.Together as one, they surged forward, knowing that they now controlled Julian.Ezra was sure to give him to them.He had said he would.

"And," Ezra said, smiling sweetly at Julian, "Jenny is mine."

The Shadow Men grabbed hold of Julian's arms and he gasped.He fought them, trying to get away.How could he have been so stupid?He had left Alyx by the doorway, hoping to keep her hidden to he at least had Jenny back.Julian had never even thought of how Ezra had never said that Jenny would be given back to him.And he had walked right into the trap, unknowing of it all.So stupid, he thought.

Someone pulled on his hair and his head snapped back.Hands grabbed his shoulders and legs, pulling on him from every direction it seemed.His balance was lost and Julian fell, landing hard on the floor.But, still he fought for his freedom.

_Famished_, the Shadow Men chanted as they crowded in to get a hold on him._Famished._

It was impossible.There were too many of them.There was no way that he could possibly fight them all off.Julian could feel himself start to give up as he realized that there was no way he could win against all of them.

Someone grabbed at his neck and squeezed it tightly.

"Wait," he croaked, trying to pry the fingers off his neck."Another game…..," he said, feeling the fingers around his neck tighten.

The Shadow Men froze.Had they heard right?He wanted to play another game after he had already lost?

Julian waited, hoping that his words would buy him time.He was not trying to save himself.No, he would not do that by any means.But, there was Jenny and Alyx to think about.He didn't even want to think about what would happen to them if the Shadow Men were to kill him.There would be no one left to protect them.

He looked up into the sea of Shadow Men faces above him.They were whispering to each other, mulling over the prospect of a new game.Their tan skin was held tightly across their bones.He had once almost accepted the fact that someday he would look like them.But, now he found them grotesque creatures.Revulsion rose in his throat as he saw their disfigured faces looming over him.Why were they just standing there?Why weren't they moving?Surely, they had heard his words.Either they would want the new game or they would kill him.He just wished them would do whatever they were going to do soon. 

"Get out of my way, fools!"He heard someone yell and he recognized Ezra's voice.

The sea of Shadow Men parted, allowing Julian a view of Ezra striding forward quickly to where he lay pinned down by hands.The look on Ezra's face was one of interest.Curiosity was a dangerous thing, Julian knew.To a Shadow Man, it could be downright deadly.

"What new game?"Ezra demanded as he came to a stop next to Julian.He looked down at Julian on the ground, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.His eyes narrowed as he waited for Julian's answer.

Julian struggled to sit up, but the Shadow Men held him down.Ah, so that was how it would be, he thought.They would hold him down until Ezra decided his fate.His only hope in saving Jenny and Alyx now was his next words.

"Let us play another game," he started, being sure to pick his words carefully."This time we play for Jenny's return _to me_ and……," Julian paused, trying to decide if he really wanted to go as far as he was about to.Jenny, he thought and he remembered their kiss in her prison.He remembered how she had looked so frightened in her bedroom and how that look had changed to one of wonder when she had seen him.Yes, he needed to do it.Even if she never forgave him, he needed to be there._For Jenny_.

His eyes met Ezra's black ones and he thrust his chin up in defiance."And my own mortality."

Ezra looked taken aback and then he threw back his head and laughed."You want to be _mortal_?Whatever for?"He asked.

Julian narrowed his eyes and he felt the red hot anger rip through his stomach.Ezra knew exactly what for.He knew exactly why Julian would do anything in his power to win this particular game.Julian again tried to get free, to get to Ezra and tear him limb from limb, but strong hands held him down still.

"Ah," Ezra said, cocking his head to one side and looking down at Julian again."The fair Jenny.It always comes down to her, doesn't it?"

Ezra turned on his heel and walked away.His footsteps echoed across the room as his boots hit the floor.Everyone else in the room was silent.The Shadow Men and Julian were waiting, wondering what Ezra would decide.Would the king of the Shadow Men decide to play another game?Would he want to play against his foe again?

"Release him," Ezra said over his shoulder and Julian felt the hands on him relax their grip.He stood quickly, noting the Shadow Men pull back away from him as he did.

Ezra turned and looked right at Julian.He could not figure out what the other Shadow Man was up to.Every ounce of his being told him that this was a trick, that he should not accept the new game.But, what was he if he was not a Shadow Man who loved games?There was nothing else for him.

And perhaps, Ezra thought, this is the thrill that I needed.He would pick the game.And he would make sure it was one he could not lose.Seeing Julian lose not once but twice would be just too perfect for Ezra.Perhaps it would allow Ezra to feel more content when he allowed the other Shadow Men to take Jenny and Julian.Yes, he would make sure there was no way that he could lose.

"I choose the game," Ezra stated.It wasn't something that Julian could argue at all.Everyone in that room knew that if Julian even tried to disagree with Ezra, Ezra would simply throw him to the Shadow Men.

Julian nodded.There was nothing else he could do.

Ezra smiled."Fine then," he said and snapped his fingers.

A door on the far side of the room opened and Jenny stumbled in, followed closely by two Shadow Men.

"The game is this: you must convince Jenny to come to you.She must take your hand for you to win.If this is done, then you can have her."

Julian didn't even glance at Ezra.He simply stared at the girl coming across the room.She was still too far away to hear Ezra's plan and Julian was glad for that.But, most of him was angry- angry with Ezra for using Jenny in the new game.Damn him, Julian thought, feeling his eyes narrow and the anger grow in his stomach.

"And my mortality?"he asked through gritted teeth.

Ezra nodded, his eyes on Jenny as well."Yes, if you win, you may have your precious mortality.But Julian," he added, "I don't intent to let you win."

Okay, like I said earlier, there will only be one or two more chapters to this fic.So, what did you think of this chapter?Review please.


	9. Chapter Nine

There were a few things that he could still do.  Things, Julian thought, that Ezra had never even thought of and had not planned for.

_"Why?  Why should we help you?"  They asked, their eyes accusing as they looked at him.  _

_"For Jenny," he had said simply and after a few minutes of silent, they both shook their heads in agreement.  They would help him……For Jenny._

Yes, there were a few things that he could do still that even Ezra was not aware of.

……………………………………………………………………………

Julian's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ezra.  His enemy was laughing at him, he could tell.  He tried to clear his mind and think only of the task ahead of him.  Ezra and the other Shadow Men were not important.  The only important thing was to win the newest game, to get Jenny and Alyx and get out of there.  Nothing else mattered.  

It came down to this.  Julian stood next to Ezra as Jenny was escorted into the room by a group of Shadow Men. The other Shadow Men in the room giggled and whispered to each other in excitement.  They knew this girl.  She was the one who had gotten away; the one that Julian had given his own existence for.  And as each pair of Shadow Men's eyes fell on Jenny, they felt the old hunger creep up into their bellies.  She was everything.  She was light.

_Famished._

Julian gritted his teeth and tried not to notice the hungry looks that the Shadow Men were aiming towards Jenny.  And he tried not to notice the pure fear that seemed to line Jenny's face as she hugged her arms around her tighter and walked a few more steps into the room.  Julian even shut out the incessant sound of Ezra's laughing in his head as he tried desperately to concentrate.

This was it, the last game.  It would end here, with or without Julian being the victor.  He would either leave with Jenny and his mortality, or he would be taken out of existence again.  At this point, it really didn't matter to him what happened as long as Jenny was free again.

Free.

All he had to do was make her accept him, to take his hand and trust him.  But, how could he possibly do that after all she had been through.  He could still see the hurt in her eyes when he had stood in her bedroom as Ezra had told her about their 'game'.  Yet, it hadn't been a game to Julian.  No, he had never meant to involve Jenny in any of it at all.  But, he thought darkly, Ezra had other plans.

Julian crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over to where Ezra stood, a cocky smile gracing his lips. Ezra cocked his head to one side and winked at Julian.  Julian's blood began to boil.  How could anyone be so downright evil, he thought as he hastily looked away from Ezra and back at Jenny?  But, a small voice in his head reminded him, you were once that way too.  You were just as cocky and as cold as Ezra is now.  Not anymore, though, Julian thought quickly as his heart dropped as Jenny caught site of him.

She was standing in the only lighted portion of the room.  It was a small circle of light that surrounded her, while the rest of the room was bathed in darkness.  The other Shadow Men had slowly faded into the darkness of the room, watching in anticipation of what was to come.  Julian and Ezra stood on the very rim of Jenny's circle.  The two contestants looking at their prey, Julian thought coldly.  

He could just imagine what was going on in her mind right then.  Her eyes had gone wide when she had seen him, but now they seemed blank as if trying to hide all forms of emotion.  She was standing on one side of the little circle, facing the two main Shadow Men.  And her arms had fallen slowly to her sides.  She looked as if she were warily waiting for what was to happen next.  Julian just wished there was some way to know for sure what would happen next.  How was he ever going to make this work?  How would he get Jenny to choose him?

"Julian, since I am such a generous person, you shall go first," Ezra said, his voice seeming to echo in the room. 

Not even giving Ezra the satisfaction of looking at him darkly, Julian stepped forward into the circle of light and approached Jenny.  He saw the slim bit of uncertainty flare up in her eyes as he walked the few steps to where she stood.  

"Jenny," he said quietly, allowing her name to roll off his tongue so easily as if he had been made only to say her name.  "Jenny, I want to get you out of here."

She stood in front of him, not sure of what to say.  Her heart was beating so rapidly, and she felt a bit weak in her legs at all the Shadow Men around her.  God, there were so many of them.  Jenny couldn't see them, but she could sense them.  She knew they were all there for this game.  

She looked at Julian, her eyes focusing on his own.  Was he lying to her?  Was this just a finish of the game they had started years ago when she had come to the Shadow World for the first time?  She wanted to believe him. Jenny wanted to believe that Julian really did want to get her out of here.  But, _could she believe him?  _

In the past, Julian had hurt her badly, had even come close to killing one of her friends.  But, when it came to the very end of that game, he had allowed her and the others to escape while the Shadow Men had taken his existence by cutting his name out of the runestave.  And now, years later, he had returned.  Jenny had to admit that she had been a bit in awe to see Julian alive again and in her room.  But, then the other Shadow Man had shown up and had given away the fact that they were simply playing another game.  After that, Jenny had somehow ended up in the prison with the voices in the dark.  It had been horrible, but she had gotten through it.  And why?  Because Julian had come and he had calmed her down.  And he had given her a candle, a light.

"You have to trust me, Jenny," Julian said now as he stood right in front of Jenny.  "Please.  It's up to you to make the decision.  I won't force you to go, but I can get you out of here if you just trust me."

He looked as if he were about to say something more, but a deep voice behind him made him stop.  "That's enough, Julian.  It's my turn now."

Julian shook his head once and then his eyes met Jenny's again.  "Remember your ring," he whispered and then stepped back into the shadows surrounding the circle.

Jenny's brow furrowed, her eyes automatically looking down towards her hand where the ring in question sat.  It was the ring that Julian had given her, the ring that held the inscription, "I Am My Only Master".  But, why had he told her to remember that?  Why was it important that she remember--------

"Thorny?"

It was one word but it was enough to make Jenny almost pass out from hearing it.  She had never thought she would hear it again, at least not in the voice she was hearing it now.  Her head whipped up quickly, her eyes searching the darkness for the one person that had had that voice.  No, she thought wildly.  There is no way.  And even as she tried to convince herself of this, she still could not stop herself from asking anyway.

"Tom?"

……………………………………………………..

Alyx opened her eyes and stared into complete darkness.  Where was she?  She knew that she could not be at home because home would mean that the little numbers on her alarm clock would be glowing red in the darkness.  So, where was she?  

She tried to think back to what had happened, but her mind felt strangely fuzzy.  Her head felt heavy with sleep as if she had been sleeping for way too long.  Sitting up slowly, she reached up and touched her head with her right hand.  "Ohhh," she moaned, feeling a headache coming on.

Where the heck am I, she wondered as she looked around her again.  She tried to discern anything in the darkness around her.  Was she in someone's apartment?  No, she thought, that can't be right.  It doesn't _feel right.  _

Alyx narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the darkness in front of her even more.  Why did it look as if it were _moving?  She shook her head a couple of times as if to get out all of the silly thoughts about the darkness.  And then she returned her eyes to the same exact place they had been focusing on before.  See?  She told herself.  There is nothing……_

She gasped.  It was funny, but she could almost swear she had seen something move again in the darkness.  Gathering up all of her courage, Alyx lifted her hand and reached out slowly towards where she was sure something had moved.  What is it, she wondered, intrigued.

Her fingers touched cloth and a hand covered her mouth before she could scream.

………………………………………………………………

Julian's head whipped up at the sound of the voice and he stared at the person next to him.  It _had been Ezra standing there, his dark hair and dark eyes as familiar to Julian as Julian's own hair and eyes.  Ezra and Julian had grown up together and at one time, Julian had called Ezra friend.  But, that had been a long time ago and so much had changed since then.  At one time, Julian had thought he knew Ezra better than anyone.  Not anymore.  And as Julian stared at where Ezra had stood just seconds ago, he realized he had never known Ezra at all.  Ezra, Julian realized, was able to sink lower than Julian ever would have thought possible.  He'll do anything to win, Julian thought in shock._

  Ezra no longer stood next to Julian.  Tom did.

But, that's impossible, Julian thought.  Tom is dead.

And yet, there he stood next to Julian, his eyes fixed solely on Jenny.  Julian turned his gaze to Jenny, to see what her reaction was.  Julian knew what he felt about the whole thing- sick.  It disgusted him to no end to think that Ezra would go so low….to pretend to be Tom.  All for the game, Julian thought, his eyes narrowing.  How could Ezra be so _evil?_

But, none of that really mattered to Julian.  All he worried about was Jenny.  She wouldn't know that it wasn't really Tom, would she?  She wouldn't know that it was just Ezra playing a trick on her.  Jenny would be clueless.  And when she found out the truth, when Ezra dropped the mask of Tom, what would she do?  Julian hated to think of the pain that would be in her eyes then.  The pain, Julian knew, was already growing within her.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the pseudo-Tom next to Julian.  Her face was so very pale as if the shock of seeing Tom could possibly cause her to faint.  She reminded Julian of a scared rabbit being trapped by a sly fox.  And, he added in his mind, is that really such a farfetched thought?  In this game, she was the rabbit and Ezra was so very much the sly fox wanting to trap her.

"Tom?"  She asked, uncertain of if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes Thorny," the figure before her answered.  "I am here."

Jenny let out a little cry and she realized that she had been holding her breath, waiting for his answer.  Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of Tom being back.  Thoughts fell over themselves in her head.  She had never gotten the chance to say good-bye……….she had wished for……but _oh, he was there!  There before her, just like she remembered him._

"Oh Tom," she cried, wanting to tell him everything.  She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him and how she had somehow ended up back in the Shadow World.  It never occurred to her to wonder how he had gotten there.  It simply did not matter.  None of it mattered anymore.  He was there.  That's all Jenny cared about.

She moved to take a step forward, to walk to him and throw her arms around him, but something stopped her.  It was as if a little voice in her head had reminded her to be cautious still, to worry and to question.  She stood very still, not moving any closer to Tom.  And, how had he gotten there, the little voice in the back of her mind asked.  Wasn't Tom supposed to be dead?

"I thought you were dead," she said quietly, hating the words as they came out of her mouth.  She hated the fact that she was even saying them; that she had had to push the words past her tongue with all her might just to get them out.

Tom smiled and took a casual step forward.  "It was a mistake, Thorny.  Just a mistake.  I am here now."

But why, the little voice in her mind insisted on asking.  How could it have been a mistake?  Jenny ignored the voice and concentrated on Tom as he stepped even closer to her.

"Jenny, let's get out of here," he said, as if he were simply suggesting that they leave a dull party.  "There's nothing here for us. Let's get out of here.  You and me."

Again, Jenny almost took a step towards him, but something stopped her.

"Julian just wants to use you again," Tom whispered to her.  "He doesn't love you.  I do. Come with me."

Jenny shook her head, unable to get rid of that little voice inside her head.  What was wrong with her?  Right in front of her stood Tom, her first love.  And he was telling her all the things that she wanted to hear.  They could leave; they could be rid of the Shadow World for good.  She would never have to see Julian again.  Oh God, she thought.  _Julian._

Her eyes flicked over to where he stood a few feet away, behind Tom.  His eyes were on her and she just stood there as if he was waiting.  He had not said a word or even moved as Tom had talked about him.  But……but there was something in his eyes as their gazes met and locked.  Pain, Jenny realized suddenly.  Julian was hurting and it was not from a physical wound.

Julian broke their gaze and lowered his eyes to the floor.  Jenny looked back at Tom, who seemed to be growing rather impatient.  

"Dammit Jenny, do you really think he _cares for you?  Are you that naïve?"  Tom yelled and then walked a few steps back to stand next to Julian.  "He is nothing and he means nothing to you.  I do.  Come with me."_

Not true, the little voice in her head said and Jenny's eyebrows rose in surprise.  The little voice was right, she realized.  Tom was the one who was wrong.  Julian, surprisingly enough, did mean something to her.   And Tom….well, they had not been a couple for so long.  Sure, Jenny still loved him and always would, but it was different now.  Tom had to know that, didn't he?  How could he say that Julian nothing to her?  How could he possibly think that?

"He brought me light," she whispered, remembering how Julian had pushed the darkness away for her.  And he had taken away her fear.  Julian had seemed to care about her then.  If he hadn't cared about her, he wouldn't have done all that for her.

"Light?"  Tom asked and then laughed in such a way that sounded malicious to Jenny.  "Light?!?!  Oh please, Thorny, I have given you so much more.  I will give you so much more."

Jenny looked at Julian again and found his eyes were back on her.  Again, he looked as if he were waiting.  Waiting for her to decide…….to choose……..

Oh God, Jenny thought as her eyes darted back and forth between Julian and Tom.  So, that's what this is.  A game.  Suddenly, Jenny knew what was going on.  It was all just a game.  A game to see who Jenny would choose to be with.  And there was no way of getting out of it, she knew.  Shadow Men played their games to the very finish.

"Jennifer," Tom said darkly.  "Come here right now.  We are leaving.  You don't need him, don't want him.  It's me you want."

Jenny shook her head.  "He brought me light," she repeated stubbornly.

"Dammit Jennifer!"  Tom yelled angrily.  "Get over here!"

As if in a daze, Jenny looked down at her hand where the ring sat.  Julian had given it to her as a last present right before he had been taken out of existence by his own kind.  The words that were etched on the inside of the ring flashed across her mind_.  I am my only master._

"Jennifer!"

She'd always been taught to trust her instincts.  What were they telling her now?

"But you," Jenny continued as if she hadn't heard Tom's last outburst.  Her eyes left the ring and looked up at him curiously.  "You have given me so much, right?  So much more than Julian ever has.  I mean, you _care about me.  And you do things for me.  Like the time, just a few months ago, when you rushed my pet cat to the vet's when she was sick."_

Tom smiled.  "Exactly," he said. Of course, he didn't realize his mistake.

"Come with me now Jenny.  Take my hand now," he said, his voice forceful.  Slowly, he stretched out his hand for her to take.

_I am my only master, Jenny thought and she smiled sweetly at Tom._

""Tom," she said and stepped forward.

Julian's heart dropped as he saw Jenny smile at the pseudo-Tom.  She doesn't know, he thought wildly, wishing there was some way of warning Jenny.  He was helpless.  He couldn't do a thing without risking Jenny's life.  All he could do was watch as she continued to smile at Ezra with Tom's face.  Julian gritted his teeth as he watched Jenny step forward towards Ezra.  Game over, Julian thought and he tried to ignore the overwhelming pain in his chest.

Jenny stepped closer to Tom.  His hand was still outstretched towards her, but she did not take it.  Instead, she stopped only a couple of feet away from him.  Close, but not too close.  More importantly, not touching him at all.  As if realizing that she was not going to take his hand, Tom let it fall to his side.

She was still smiling at him and he returned her smile.

"Tom," she smiled again.

Tom's smile deepened.  "Yes," he answered.

"There's just one thing," she continued.

"Yes?"  He prompted.

Suddenly, the smile dropped from Jenny's face and her fist shot through the air and struck Tom in the jaw.  His head snapped to the side with the impact, a pain bloomed through the entire left side of his face.  Tom looked back at Jenny slowly, his eyes wide with shock.

"I don't have a cat.  Tom would have known that," she said coldly and then her fist flew out again, this time hitting the pseudo-Tom in the gut.  He doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

Tears threatened to leak from her eyes as Jenny watched Tom's face melt away and be replaced with the darker, colder face of Ezra.  So her instincts had been right. This person really wasn't Tom.  It was all a game, she thought and suddenly her knees felt weak.  She had wanted so much to believe that it really had been Tom standing before her, that somehow he had defied logic and come back from the dead.  But, he hadn't.  He was still gone.  Jenny just hoped that wherever he was, he was resting in peace.

"Jenny," a quiet voice said to her left and she turned, seeing the one person who had stayed on her mind for the past few years, even though she had tried not to think about him.  He was one of them- a Shadow Man.  But, if anything, he had changed.  Jenny could see that now.  He wasn't the sly, cold Julian that he had been when she had first met him.  No, he was definitely different now.

Julian did not say anything else to Jenny as she turned his way.  He looked at her cautiously, unsure of what she would do next.  Ezra was still doubled over, trying to catch his breath.  All Jenny had to do was take Julian's hand and she would be safe.  Slowly, Julian reached out his hand towards her. 

Without hesitation whatsoever, she clasped his hand with her own and allowed him to pull her close.  Julian's arms wrapped around Jenny and she buried her face in his shoulder as the tears ran freely now.  Julian buried his face in her hair and held her tightly as relief washed through him.  The game was done.  It was all over with.  Jenny was safe.

Jenny pulled away from Julian just a bit and smiled up at him.  The look of being haunted by ghosts was gone from her eyes and for the first time since Julian had been brought back into existence, he could see the old fire in her eyes.  This was the Jenny he remembered.  This was the Jenny he loved.  "Let's go," he said and pulled her close to him again.

Then he heard the sound of rustling as the Shadow Men around the room moved in the darkness.

………………………………………….

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" A voice next to Alyx's ear whispered harshly.  Her eyes widened as she heard the voice.  She knew it belonged to the person whose hand was still over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.  But, who exactly was it?

Alyx tried to calm herself.  She needed to think, to try to figure out what was going on.  She did not recognize the voice at all.  But, she knew it was a female voice.  Who was it?  And where were they?  Alyx still had no idea about that either.

"No, Julian said to wait for him.  He said to stay right here and protect her," another voice right in front of her whispered.  The movement in the darkness, Alyx thought, it was this person.  She wished for a light- a match, a candle, anything so she could just get one glimpse of their faces.  Who were they?  What did they want?  And who was Julian?

The second voice was male, but unrecognizeable to Alyx.  A part of her wished that she had recognized the voices, at least she would know who was in the darkness with her.  This is crazy, she thought.  I don't even know where I am.

She shifted her weight just a little bit and the hand around her mouth fell away instantly.  Alyz froze, realizing that she no longer knew where the two people were in relation to her.  Everything around her was darkness, she could not see where they had gone.  Were they in front of her?  Were they next to her?  She hadn't heard in sounds of them moving, but then again, she hadn't heard them near her before, either.

"Don't scream," a voice next to her commanded.  Alyx jumped at how close the person was.  It was the female voice.  "If you scream, they'll know we are here."

Alyx felt foolish looking into the darkness where she was sure the voice was coming from.  It was not as if she could actually see someone there.  It was simply a voice that she wanted to communicate with, to ask all the questions that had accumulated in her brain since she had awoken there.  She wondered which one to ask first.  There were just so many that needed to be addressed.  First thing is first, she thought.  

"Who are you guys?"  She asked.

There was a soft chuckle to her right and she turned, staring into the darkness over there.  

"My name is Zach and that's Dee.  We're here to help you……and Julian," the voice said.

Alyx's brow furrowed.  There was that name again.  Julian.  "Who is Julian?"  She asked and then was surprised when the two voices were silent.  Why weren't they answering?  God, she wished she could see their faces.  Had they left her?   

"You really don't know, do you?"  Dee, the female voice answered.  "You don't know what is going on at all?"

Alyx was about to shake her head, but she realized they would not have been able to see her do it if she had.  No, she had to answer them with sound.  "No," she said quietly, hating to admit that she had absolutely no clue what was going on around her.

She waited as another pause of silence ensued.  Where were the voices?  She wished that Zach and Dee would answer her question about this mysterious Julian, but they seemed almost hesitant about it.  It was as if they weren't sure whether or not to tell her the truth.

"Please tell me," she whispered.

Another silence and Alyx began to think that perhaps the two voices, Zach and Dee had left her.  She felt dread at being alone in the darkness start to enter her chest.  And it was only then that she realized that she had relaxed a bit when they had first started to talk to her.  Sure, she had still been very nervous about the two unknown people in the dark with her.  But, she had been reassured that she was not alone.  Now, though, there was nothing again.  They aren't going to answer, she thought and shook her head in disappointment.  They apparently knew the answers to her questions, but were just not willing to tell her.

"Julian is………..," Dee started after the long pause, but stopped when not being able to find the right word.

"A friend," Zach provided.  "He is a Shadow Man and we are in the Shadow World.  See, it all started a few years ago……………….."

Alyx listened intently as Zach settled in to tell the story.

…………………………………………………………..

The Shadow Men moved in the darkness.  Julian's arm tightened around Jenny's waist as he noticed the Shadow Men surrounded where they stood.  His eyes narrowed, as he tried quickly to figure out what they were up to.  The whole lot of them had not said a single word as they had moved.  And that, to Julian, was a bit worrisome.

Their leader had lost a game.  The Shadow Men would be angry at that for sure.  Ezra definitely would have some explaining to do to them.  But, that wasn't what concerned Julian.  He was only worried about what they would do with Jenny and himself.  Would they let them go?  Would they keep them as prisoners even though they had won the game?  Julian knew that the Shadow Men took their games seriously and they did not like to lose.  He also knew, though, that the Shadow Men liked to twist the rules a bit to their liking.  Hadn't he done that while playing a game with Jenny years ago?  He knew how the Shadow Men acted and he knew that whatever was to happen next, it would not be good.

"Famished," One Shadow Man whispered and the whispered echoed though the crowd.

Julian's grip on Jenny tightened.  If he had to, he would give his existence for her again.  All for Jenny.  It always had been as far as Julian was concerned.

"Famished."

The Shadow Men crowded closer and closer, taking their time, making their prey sweat a bit.  The game was over and done, but now _their time to really play had started._

From where he still laid on the ground, Ezra smiled.  He saw his fellow Shadow Men coming closer and he heard their little chant of only one word.  It could only mean one thing, he knew.  Someone was going to lose a greater game than the little one he had just played with Julian.  

He watched as the Shadow Men came closer to Julian and Jenny.  He could see the fierce look in Julian's eyes and Ezra realized that the stupid boy would give his life- his existence- for Jenny.  How pathetic, Ezra thought.  He deserves what he gets.  

A part of Ezra was relieved by the turn of events.  Sure, he had been so sure that he was going to win the game against Julian, but then Jenny- that little wench- had tricked him.  He supposed that he should give her credit for that one.  But, as he had lay gasping for breath on the ground, a tiny bit of his mind had wondered what would happen.  Would the other Shadow Men hold him responsible for losing the game?  Surely they would understand that the girl had tricked him, wouldn't they?  The game had been a fair one until the end when she had made him think that she would pick him…..and then she didn't.  Surely they would see…….

And apparently, Ezra thought, they have seen.  He smiled devilishly up at Julian and Jenny.  There was nothing for him to worry about, he knew.  The Shadow Men realized that perhaps he had lost the game, but he had been _tricked_.  

The Shadow Men kept moving, their chant getting louder as they got closer to their prey.

"Famished!  Famished!"

Julian held onto Jenny still and glanced around him.  What would they do?  Would he be able to bargain himself for Jenny's freedom?  He couldn't bear to think what could possibly happen to her if they took her.  

The Shadow Men kept moving.

Julian's head turned this way and that, trying to keep all of the Shadow Men in his sights.  He didn't want any surprise attacks.  If they were going to take anyone it would be him.  And maybe that will give Jenny enough time to run, he thought grimly.  He turned Jenny's face away from the closest Shadow Men and moved slightly so that she was in between him and Ezra.  

The Shadow Men were so close to their prey……………  They- all of them- reached out with their wrinkled hands, their knobby fingers with the long yellow nails…………… 

Jenny closed her eyes…….Julian clenched his jaw, waiting………..Ezra stopped smiling…….

"Famished!"

As one their hands closed over their victim, squeezing tightly on his neck, holding him down………..

Julian gasped and Jenny opened her eyes, expecting the worst.  Then she turned away in a mixture of fright and disgust.

Ezra screamed.

"Famished!"  The Shadow Men cried once more and then they were on top of Ezra.  He tried to stand, to cast them off from himself, but there were just too many and he fell back again.  He screamed again, and Jenny knew that she would never really forget that scream of pain that had just come out of his lips.  

"No!"  Ezra yelled.  "I am your leader……."  

The Shadow Men giggled obscenely and continued about their work.

Julian couldn't believe what was happening.  He had been so certain that the Shadow Men would take him or Jenny instead of Ezra.  Ezra had been their leader.  But so were you, a little voice in his mind said, before you lost a game.  Shadow Men didn't like to lose games.  So now there would be a new leader for the Shadow Men, but it would not by Julian.  No, he wanted something a bit different.  And now that the Shadow Men's attention was diverted, he had a small chance.

"Let's go," he whispered into Jenny's ear and as one they ran off into the darkness.

…………………………………………………………..

"They took Julian out of _existence_?" Alyx asked.

Dee smiled.  "Yeah.  So, you can probably guess how surprised Zach and I were to see him standing outside the door to our room.  We didn't think he existed anymore."

Alyx shook her head.  It was all so much to take in.  How did they expect her to believe such a story?  It seemed too farfetched.  A _Shadow Man_?  Alyx had never heard of one of them, not even in fairy tales.  But, then again, how else could she explain everything that had happened to her and where she was?  The guy in my dreams, she thought quickly, I'll bet he was a Shadow Man too.  If, she added quickly, I decide to believe all this stuff.

"So, what did Julian say to you guys?"  She asked.  At least she could get the whole story out of them.  And if it somehow seemed to make sense, then so be it.

"Well," Zach started, "he was in a serious rush.  He told us how the new leader of the Shadow Men, Ezra had brought him back into existence and how Ezra had taken Jenny back to the Shadow World.  He said that he needed our help to get her back.  At first we were a bit apprehensive.  I mean, this was the guy who had tricked us so many times before…but we could tell that something was really wrong."

But, how come he couldn't take care of this guy on his own?"  Alyx wanted to know.

Dee smiled a bit sadly into the darkness and laid a hand on Alyx's shoulder.  "Because Jenny was not the only one that Ezra wanted.  That's where you come in."

 Dee was about to continue, but the sound of feet pounding against the ground made her hesitate.  She grabbed Alyx's arm and held on tight, knowing that a fight might be coming.  If she had to, she would fight the Shadow Men off when Zach and Alyx went through the door.  No big deal.

She felt Zach's hand come to rest on her shoulder and she forced herself to stop being so tense.  If she were going to fight, she had to be at least semi-relaxed.  She had to be ready to do her best.  

"Dee?  Zach?"  A voice in the darkness whispered and Dee felt her heart drop to the vicinity of her feet.  She knew that voice and she had to admit that it was the nicest sound she could have heard at that moment.  

"We're here with Alyx," Zach whispered back and Dee was grateful for him being there.  There was absolutely no way she would have been able to push any words past her throat at that point.  Her heart was beating so fast and loud that she was sure every Shadow Man would be able to hear it.

"Is Jenny with you?"  Zach asked and Dee could hear the catch in his voice.  What if Julian had failed?  What if he hadn't been able to get her out?

"Oh Zach, Dee, I'm here," Jenny said and Julian squeezed her hand.  She felt someone else take her other hand and for a minute she felt fear that perhaps it was another Shadow Man.  But then she felt the reassuring squeeze from the new hand and she knew exactly who it was.  

"Dee….," she said in a soft sob and she felt the relief flow through the other girl's hand.  

"Let's get out of here," Dee managed into the darkness and then holding onto Alyx's arm, she started towards where the door was.

In the darkness, the five of them linked hands, Jenny holding onto Julian and Dee.  Dee's other hand was holding Alyx's tightly and Zach was on the other side of Alyx.  One by one, they passed through the doorway back into the mortal world.  It had never looked so beautiful to any of them.  Suddenly, Dee realized that she had missed it for the short time that she had been in the Shadow World.  And the Shadow world had been so dark.  Now there was light!  So much of it, daylight, flooded around them as they stepped out of the door and into the woods behind the college.

Right before Julian stepped through the door, he heard a scream.  For a second, he almost paused, almost ready to run back.  But, he knew that he couldn't.  There would be no saving Ezra now.  He had gotten himself in deep with the Shadow Men and they would only be appeased by one thing.  Julian shuddered with the thought.  There was no doubt in his mind what the Shadow Men planned to do with Ezra.  It won't be too long now, Julian thought as he slipped through the doorway.  It won't be too long before Ezra is taken out of existence.

To the casual observer, it would have looked as if five people all of the sudden appeared out of thin air, in a small clearing in the woods.  Of course, they would not ever think that the place was actually a doorway to the Shadow World.  As soon as everyone was through the door, Julian shut it with his mind.  He traced some runes in the air, making it virtually impossible for any Shadow Man to open the door and enter the mortal world again.  Of course, there were other doors that they could use.  But, at least that one, the closest to Jenny would be closed for good.

A slight sob sound from behind him made him turn in time to see Dee and Jenny fall into each other's arms.  A slight smile came to his lips automatically at the sight.  She was happy, he could tell.  And that was all that he wanted, had ever wanted.

"Julian," a voice whispered to him.  His eyes looked over the little group in front of him, looking for the speaker.  But, they showed no signs of even hearing the quiet voice.  Had he imagined it?  Julian had never been one to imagine things like that and immediately he tensed.  Who was talking to him?  What did they want?  Dread overwhelmed him and he was about to go to Jenny's side, to be ready to protect her if necessary.  But, the voice stopped him.

"Julian," it said faintly and then Julian felt the overwhelming pain in his gut.

Zach wrapped his long arms around them both and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his heart.  They had done it.  They had saved both Jenny and Alyx.  Everyone was out of the Shadow World.  It was all going to be okay.

"Oh God," Jenny said, her voice full of anguish.  "I thought I would never see you guys again."  She pushed Dee's hair away from her face and watched as one single tear fell down her friend's cheek.  She laughed, thinking how Dee was always so strong and how that most likely the only tear that she would shed on the subject.  It was such a small part of Dee, but Jenny loved it. It was so familiar to her and to see it again when she had been so sure that she would never see any of her loved ones again………

"Well, we weren't exactly going to just leave you there," Dee said, trying to sound like her natural-tough self, but failing when her voice cracked a bit with emotion.

Jenny laughed again and turned to wrap her arms around Alyx and Zach.  "Zach," she murmured, as more tears dropped down her cheeks.  He had cut his hair since she had seen him last and it made her smile to think that she was able to see it.  That she had gotten out alive.  And Alyx.  She pulled back from Zach and stared at the girl who most likely did not know all of what was happening around her.  One look in her eyes, though, told Jenny that she knew enough.  "Oh Alyx," Jenny smiled.  

"I…… don't understand everything that happened," Alyx confessed.  "But, I am glad that you got out of that place."  She shuddered and Jenny reached forward to hug her again.

"Someday, we'll tell you the whole story," she promised as she held the younger girl closer.

"How _did _you guys manage to get out of there?"  Zach asked.   

Jenny smiled as she released Alyx from her embrace and stood to face Zach.  "Well, the other Shadow Man, Ezra, set up one last game for me. And Julian had to……..," her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Julian over Zach's shoulder.

His face was dead white, his icy blue eyes wide with shock and pain.  A slender hand rested on his stomach and Jenny could tell he was gritting his teeth against some type of pain.  He looked up at her, as if surprised to see her there.  "Jenny," he managed to say through the pain before he fell to his knees.

"Julian!"  Jenny screamed and then rushed to his side, the others right behind her.  She touched his shoulders, resting her hands on them.  "What's wrong?"  She asked as she watched absolute pain seep into his eyes.  Suddenly, he looked tired.  So very tired.  Her eyes traveled over him frantically, looking for some kind of wound.  If he is in pain, there has to be a wound, her mind told her.  Oh God, what was _wrong _with him?

Slowly, he reached out a hand and touched her cheek softly.  Then fell forward on the ground, groaning as the pain spread rapidly through his limbs, around his heart and up to his head.

Jenny helped Dee and Zach turn him over onto his back.  His face was so pale now.

"Julian!  What….please, what's wrong?"  She asked, the tears back again as she watch him squeeze his eyes shut.  Her heart beat so fast, fear was in her throat.  What had happened to him?  She had never seen him like this.  Had never seen him so……human.

"Julian," the quiet voice said again, even fainter this time.  Jenny gasped and Julian, through the intense pain, which seemed to be seeping into his brain, realized that she had heard the voice this time too.  At the sound of the voice, Julian opened his eyes and stared at the bright blue sky behind Jenny's head.  He thought about what he was, a Shadow Man.  He thought of how Ezra was most likely feeling as much pain as he was just then.  Were they cutting Ezra's name out now?  He will understand what it is like now, Julian thought vaguely.  To not be in existence.  

And was that what was happening to Julian right then?  Were they taking him out of existence too?  Had they taken his name off the runestave?  He didn't know for sure.  Last time, he thought, it was so much different from this.

"Julian," the voice said again and Julian felt Jenny take his hand in her own and hold it tightly.  How was it that he could hardly feel it, though?  One small glance down at her hand showed that the knuckles were white.  But, why did he barely feel her touch?  

"Julian," the voice said again and he start to felt himself drift into unconsciousness.  His eyelids seemed so heavy and finally they fell, leaving only slits of vision.  As the voice said his name once again, Julian, this time, answered it.

"Ezra," he whispered.  He could hear Jenny crying and he could feel her tears drop on his face.  They seemed to burn where they fell, but he ignored the pain.  Wasn't that odd, he wondered vaguely.  He could barely feel Jenny's touch on his hands and yet his face burned with her tears.  

"Ezra" he whispered again.

And then he heard it, two little words that changed everything.  

_"You win."_

And suddenly, Julian remembered what the conditions of the last game had been.  He realized that in a way, the Shadow Men were cutting his name out of the runestave right alongside Ezra's name.  But, Ezra was sticking to his word, he was playing fair.  He was giving Julian his full winnings.

Julian felt the pain suddenly flow from his body as fast as it had come and he opened his eyes quickly.  The pain, the fatigue- it was all gone, as if it had never been there at all.  His eyes turned to meet Jenny's scared gaze and he realized that she, too, had heard Ezra's last words.

From the other side of Julian, Zach cleared his throat.  "Um, Julian, what exactly were the conditions of the last game?"  He asked.

Julian smiled, his eyes never leaving Jenny's face.  He felt great.  No dark, deep yearning for the light as he had had before.  No, he felt content, felt like he belonged there.  Like he was one of them.

  "If I won, Jenny and Alyx would be able to leave the Shadow World," he said and then he reached up and touched Jenny's cheek.  "And," he added, after a heartbeat's time, "I would become mortal."

Jenny's eyes widened at his words, and her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but could not figure out how.  She grabbed his hand off her cheek and held it tightly in her own.  Julian grinned, noting how he could definitely feel her tight grip now.  In fact, it felt as if she might actually crush his hand.  He welcomed the pain, though, as it was a true sign of what he had become.  

"You mean…..you're……I mean……..," she stumbled, trying to make sense of it all.  It was just too much to hope for, wasn't it?  That Julian could stay with her forever, that he could live right alongside her.

Julian simply nodded as he sat up.

"Oh my God," Jenny said as she lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly.  Automatically, his own arms went around her, pulling her closer to him.  

He smiled, feeling the new heaviness on his left hand ring finger.  He was not surprised to feel it there, as a trophy of him winning the game.  It was ironic in a way, he thought.  When he had been leaving existence, he had changed the inscription on Jenny's ring.  How fitting was it that Ezra had given Julian a ring when Ezra was leaving existence.  And Julian knew exactly what the inscription would say, as the words echoed throughout his mind.  _All For Jenny……_  

Thank you, Julian whispered in his mind, hoping that Ezra heard his thought before he was taken totally out of existence.  As he thought of the inscription that Ezra had put on the ring, Julian hoped that in some little way, Ezra could understand how Julian had felt.

And as Alyx watched Jenny and Julian with interest, she heard five words in her mind, which made her wonder how much of the story she had not heard yet.  

_"Someday I will find you……..," _the voice in her mind said and she could have sworn that it seemed to fade away slowly as the few words were said.  As if the speaker were dying.  Or perhaps the speaker simply did not exist anymore.

_The End._


End file.
